Ms Prim and Proper meets The Crazy Prankster
by dj-cee-8
Summary: FREDMIONE, FREDxHERMIONE, FWxHG, FHr , or whatever you call it xD  Happens in 5th year,some things might contradict in the books series so, yeah  Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's  sigh  xD
1. Chapter 1

"Totally Worth It"

Fred And Hermione Story.

Disclaimer: I wish : )

I have nothing to do! It's past twelve and I can't get to sleep when i wrote this. It's so boring in here. Anyways, I'm only thinking of a plot at the time being xD. I have nothing to do! Don't Blame'z Me'z! : ) Oh, and in this story, at summer, Hermione isn't in the Order, I kinda want it to be that way : ), hihi

CHAPTER 1: GRANGER THE PREFECT

"Rise and Shine Sleepy Head!" Called out a voice; it was Mrs. Granger's .The end of summer approached and things couldn't get any better for Hermione. Not to mention she only had 4 hours of sleep and within an hour, she should be at King's Cross to join her friends in their Fifth year at Hogwarts. She was elected prefect, and spent the whole night (and morning) to review all their responsibilities and privileges too. She took the time to reread her books just to refresh her brain before setting off to her school and only stopped to gain rest at 5 o'clock in the morning. Well, you know Hermione, she's too devoted. Hermione checked her watch. It was 9:00 in the morning.

"But Mom," She moaned. If there's one thing Hermione didn't like, it was that she didn't get it done 'her' way. "It's 9 in the morning! The train doesn't leave at 11!" She called back

The brunette shifted to the other side of her bed where her mother can't see her and covered herself with all the sheets she could find lying around her bed. Mrs. Granger stared at her in disbelief. Her daughter wasn't like this at all. She yanked the sheets off to reveal a curled up Hermione; covering her ears to not hear a sound. Her mother laughed at her daughter's state. She knew just at the moment Hermione didn't get sufficient sleep last night just by the look on her face that she was trying to go back to her tranquility and meet dreamland again, though her mother knew better. It took Hermione a lot of time to get ready for King's Cross, and she couldn't bear her jabbering when she found out that she was going to be late.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you will wake up this instant or so help me!" Mrs. Granger shouted so loud that she didn't notice Mr. Granger burst into the room.

Hermione moaned and sighed. Hearing her mother say she needed to wake up was one thing, but hearing her scream like that was another.

"Dear? What's the matter?" Mr. Granger asked with a quizzical face. He glanced at her wife, then to Hermione, then to her wife again, and to himself, if that was possible.

"Our dearest daughter claims to protest of getting up." Mrs. Granger replied with a rather happy tone.

"Is that so? Well the princess has to wake up or she won't get to school now, won't she?" Hermione's dad replied with a huge smile towards her. Her mother just suppressed a giggle and watched his husband with amusement. Mr. Granger loved her daughter so much, since she was only a single child. Hermione didn't care though, it was her parents' choice, not hers, but she'd think it rather nice to have a baby sister or brother around the house.

Hermione peeked through the blankets only to be met by a hand to tickle her side. She squirmed at the sudden movement. Her dad knew just her most ticklish parts and Hermione thought that it was a bad thing to know, that's for sure.

"Daddy! Stop-haha-it!" Hermione shouted as she settled herself to sit on the edge of the bed, sitting by her father's side.

"I think it best for you to take a bath now sweetie. It takes a while to dry your hair; I'll help tame it for you when you're finished taking a bath. You need to make a good impression when you're now a Prefect. Am I correct dear?" Her mum said with a slight smile on her face.

"Okay mum, thanks. I hope this year will be more worth the while..."

"And a whole lot of boys dear." Mrs. Granger said and Hermione giggled. "Mum!" She shrieked.

"Now, now, don't encourage her Sweetie. She's too young for that kind of stuff!" Mr. Granger pointed out. "She'll always be daddy's little princess." Hermione hugged her dad in return.

"We're so proud of you dear. You always make us do." Her father told in a soft voice. Mrs. Granger joined the hug and no sooner or later, Mr. Granger stood up. He held a hand to her wife and daughter and did a curtsy.

"Allow me to escort you two young ladies to the kitchen to eat before getting ready." Mr. Granger smiled.

"Young?" Her wife chuckled.

The past hours passed and it was already 10:30 am. Hermione emerged from the door of her room. Her hair was tamed alright. Mrs. Granger braided the two ends on her hair and tied them around. Hermione looked pretty. She wore her pink t-shirt and a black plaid skirt under a grey vest that was slightly unbuttoned. Her prefect's badge was inside her pocket. While holding her trunk, she bid her parents' good bye when they reached King's Cross at 10:45 am. She stood between Platform 9 ¾ and met Neville and his grandmother while in the way. It took only 5 minutes to wait there until she saw Harry with uncle Vernon and The Weasleys

"Where's Hermione? She should be here by-" Harry shifted Ron to the place where Hermione was standing. He looked quizzical and flushed at the same time. Hermione went towards them with a hug.

"Oh My God! My life was so boring without you two! How've you been? I haven't heard of you two since August 23rd! And Ron, you're prefect, wow." She said fighting the verge of tears.

"Yes-Yeah, I guess, but, what happened to you this summer? Why are you looking-different?" Asked Ron. His eyes roamed all over Hermione. He felt heat run through his cheeks when she eyed him curiously.

"Is different bad?" Said Hermione with a deep sigh. " My mom, made me wear it. Do I look like a buffoon? I swear I'll change la-" She was at the edge of her sentence when someone interrupted. The twins came walking towards them with huge smiles on their faces. Fred circled Hermione as if looking for something missing.

"Nope, don't, what my coward of a brother means to say is, you look pretty." Said Fred and hugged her, then came George. Ron glared at his brother's statement. No way was he a coward….Well, towards Hermione he is.

"Look, we have one prefect in our league, can we stand another Fred?" George asked with a goofy smirk on his face.

"I don't know George, Hermione looks like she's been training to be one her whole life. We should keep an eye out for her and ickle Ronniekins. We can't live out to our expectations of having the best prank year at our last when we get caught by them." Fred responded and gave a pat on Hermione's back. The brunette glared at him and he backed a few steps away.

"Yes you should. And don't plan on doing anything stupid this year. I studied up whole night about the rules and regulations of the school so you better watch out!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Figures." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins said in unison.

"Why?" She asked. Her expression was indescribable. How did they manage to say that all at once? Did they practice it before coming? Fred smirked. It was mischievous and satisfactory at the same time.

"You should take a closer look at those black rings of yours," Said Fred with a grin.

"I don't own any black-" She said but was stopped.

"around your eyes." George completed his brother's sentence and they all laughed. Why didn't she think of that? Surely spending almost 10 hours of studying last night would earn her some eye bags. She shook her head in disbelief. She was like the smartest witch of her time!

"Okay, Okay," Ginny started. "We should get going to find decent seats while we can, come one."

They all passed through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. As they reached the Hogwarts express, they immediately went through the hassling crowd and (luckily) found then entered one empty compartment.

Ron and Hermione should go to the Prefects' compartment and the twins wanted to meet Lee, so Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. Before parting ways, Fred gave a huge hug on Hermione and grinned. He claimed a disgruntled look from his younger brother and moved away quickly. Hermione turned scarlet at the moment.

"That was for what I said earlier." He whispered while George eyed his twin with a questioning look. Hermione returned the hug. "Don't do anything ridiculous this year Fred, alright? I have enough problems for a year." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yep, George and I should watch out for The great Granger The Prefect." He said with a huge grin. "Right George?" He jerked his head towards his twin.

"You betcha ol' Brother of mine." George nodded. "Okay, let's go check Lee now."

"Right."

They parted their ways and each pair headed for a different direction. Ron checked sideways and looked like he was about to faint.

"You alright Ron? I mean, you look kind of, pale." Hermione said with her most concerned voice.

"Fine I guess. Er-about that earlier, when I said you looked different, What Fred said, yeah you looked pretty." Ron said with a hint of quiver on his tone.

"Thanks. My mum thought it would be best if I have a change in my look for a while. Not those lackluster clothes I used to wear. Is it nice?" She asked as she eyed him, eager for his answer. Ron turned a shade of crimson and nodded.

Meanwhile….

The twins were on their way to meet up with Lee Jordan, their best friend. Fred was looking quite pleased at the moment, or better yet, maybe too pleased.

"What's up brother? You've been very weird lately. Got a cold?" Asked George while examining his brother.

"It's nothing George, don't mind me." Fred assured him. But he wasn't feeling well though. The only thing is, it wasn't because he was sick. It was because he missed Hermione.

A/N: : ) I hope that did well. I edited the Hermione Jean Granger part. Please, I beg you. If you see any mistakes, just leave a review about it. And tell me how I can make Hermione's part believable and not OOC. Pretty Please? :D Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

"

(A/N)Sorry, if there are any typo's or grammatical errors. My Brothers revised my laptop. They said it would make it "faster", and bloody hell, it worked! NOT, which also leaves me to the conclusion that they deleted my files and not letting me know -.-. I'm so bloody pissed right now, and there's nothing else to do (besides murdering my brothers in their sleep tonight), so here I go :)

Disclaimer: Don't even think of it xD

Chapter 2 right? Okay, the title is: It just feels good to cry and not knowing why.

First term has begun. The Weasley's remaining at Hogwarts and Harry were talking about Quidditch at the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was included. Surely enough she could show them she can catch up with Quidditch too and being a girl doesn't stop her from doing it. The common room was crowded and people were catching up with their summer vacations.

"FREEEEEEDDDD!" came a shrieking voice outside portrait hole. A very dangerous looking Hermione wearing a chaotic expression on her face went stomping inside the common room as if she wanted to cause an earthquake. She was soaking wet. As her eyes scanned the room, her eyes dropped upon a certain red-head near the fireplace laughing his pants off with the others. Hermione had spotted her prey. She went towards Fred while clenching her fists.

"You!" she screamed with utmost rage and a little disgust in her voice. She couldn't muster it if Fred was quivering with fear or trying hard to hide his laughs. She pointed her wand in the bridge of Fred's nose but all Fred did was smirk. _How can he smirk at a time like this? I'm going to kill him and all he does is smirk? Who does he think I am? Some kind of five year old holding a stick? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Don't dare smirk on me Mister! Look at me!" She shrieked. Hermione seemed oblivious to the fact that there were heads turned facing them. Why WOULD she bloody care? All she needed was a murder to release her anger with, and nothing ever stops Hermione in doing something.

"Silly, I didn't know there was a law about smirking. And Yes, I'm looking at you. I see a drag queen in my front. Seriously Hermione, don't be so uptight." Fred finished with confidence in his voice as his chin held up high and hand gesturing slowly. We'll see if you have any of that confidence left on the latter. Hermione's mind went on.

"Oh, drop it! I'm not playing games here!" Shouted Hermione. She pointed her wand between Fred's chest. "You know pretty well that I'm a pro at hexes Fred, and I'm not afraid to use that knowledge. Especially against you!"

"Woah, Woah, Hold your knickers up woman. Would you dare cast a murder on this dear face?" Fred said pointing a finger directly on his face.

"Oh, I would dare. It wouldn't be much of a loss if I destroyed your precious face for once. Just to stop those girls swooning over you." Spat Hermione.

"Why, I hear some jealousy here No George?" Fred inclined

"'Bout time you acknowledged our presence Fred." George said gesturing a hand towards Ron, Harry and himself. "And Merlin's beard, what happened to you Hermione?"

"Your Dear of a Brother," Said Hermione, gesturing a finger at Fred. "Made another abomination to use as a prank on me. It chased me all the way here, good thing it didn't reach me when I closed the portrait hole. It kept pouring rain over me. Look at me! I'm soaking wet!" Yelled Hermione. Harry and Ron just stood there with skeptical looks on their faces.

"Yes, I can see that clearly." Ron intervened. "What did you do to her Fred?" Ron glared at his brother.

"Er-" Was all Fred could say when a hand yanked him towards the portrait hole. Hermione spoke. "I think I have unfinished business Ron. I'll be the one to do the punishing. See you in a bit." And she dragged Fred out of the common room, leaving Harry, Ron, and George with shocked faces. Ginny showed up.

"Did I miss anything?" said Ginny while she interlocked her fingers with Harry.

"You have no idea." Said Harry. "Let's go in a much safer place. I bet Parvati and Lavender will cut their heads off to have an idea what's going on." They all nodded and headed to the boys dormitories to make sure they won't be overheard. . They all explained to Ginny what had happened.

"Fred works fast. It's just been a couple of hours since we got off the Hogwarts Express and look how much havoc he's done." Ginny said shaking her head.

"But you've got to admit, He did a pretty darn well job. Did you see Hermione? Everyone looked at her like she was some wailing child." Responded Harry.

"She's your bloody friend! Don't you care if she embarrasses herself in front of Hogwarts! " Said Ron in a high and incredulous voice.

"Oh admit it will you. You know ruddy well it was funny in a slight way." Said Ginny in a defiant voice.

"And you too!" screamed Ron in an exasperated voice. "The world has gone mad, but-"

"Oh well, I really have to admit. It was funny, but I tried to hide my laughs. Did you see Hermione's face? What she'd do to me when she hears me laugh, oh the gods only know." Added Ron hastily as if reciting a well practiced speech. They all laughed, save George.

"Oi, George, why the long face?" Asked Ginny. It was intriguing to see her brother wearing a gruesome expression, and considering he was always a happy person.

"He didn't even bother to tell me what his plan was. Fred's up to something, we always do things together." Explained George.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You two are not expected to live your lives forever mate." Said Ron while Ginny and Harry nodded.

"That's not the point. At least he should have told me why he was making a prank on Hermione. And brothers don't do that." Said George.

"But I'm your brother. You don't tell me-" said Ron, but he was cut off.

"Twin...brothers to be exact." George added quickly while Ron snorted.

"Oh, don't be so pissed George, maybe he has good intentions on doing so." Said Ginny in an enthusiastic tone.

"What good intentions?" Grunted Ron with a poisonous tone. Ginny ignored him and found her nails to fascinate her more than her brothers bothering look.

"Whatever intentions he has on his mind, I don't bloody care. I've always been open to him, now this is what he repays me?" Asked George incredulously. He looked betrayed, deceived, and somewhat,...worried.

Meanwhile...

"Hermione, you're soaking wet. I think this is not the place to take a bath." Said Fred. He pointed a finger towards the Prefects' bathroom as if instructing a 5 year old. "The bathroom is there. I'll come with you if you like." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I know perfectly well where the bathroom is!"Hermione shrieked. "Don't have the vicinity to show any sign that I'm a 5 year old, because I'm not." _And a very cute 5 year old you would've been._ Said Fred in his mind while picturing Hermione as a child.

Hermione glanced sideways, still clutching on Fred's arm as she did so. She yanked Fred towards the statue of Renesme the Rejected, where there stood a man looking disappointed. Hermione was holding on Fred's hand as if for dear life.

"What is wrong with you woman! You're pinching me. Wouldn't holding hands be more suitable than this." Fred complained.

"Oh shush you! Nobody's asking for your opinion!" said Hermione.

"That's because nobody's present that wants my opinion. I'm sure the girls will swoon just to hear it. My voice is quite the melody you know." Fred said while arching a brow.

"You and your bigheaded ego," Hermione appraised. "Is not needed at the moment. And looks don't always say something."

"Oh really? All the girls I asked object." Said Fred defiantly

"I'm not just some ordinary girl." Hermione pointed out quite irritably.

"Touché, Hermione Touché." Said Fred, hands in surrender. "Where are we going? Want me all for yourself do you?" He teased.

"No, I don't, I have much better things to look up to thank you very much. But I can't do them at the moment because of this stupid prank." Said Hermione with a more irritated voice.

"My, my, what prank is it you're saying Dear?" said Fred with his most I-don't-have-a-bloody-clue-what's-going-on-and-you-shouldn't-accuse-me look and sing-song voice.

"Don't pretend Fred." They came to a halt. Hermione was circling him now, tapping her fingers on his shoulders. If he could play this game, so can her. She leaned closer and batted her eyelashes eyeing him as if he was an exotic plant. Indeed she looked like she was flirting. Hermione held his chin up with her hand.

Fred, Hermione could tell, was getting nervous. He shivered at her touch. Hermione's eyes locked on his face. He tried to avoid her gaze. If this was a battle, he would have lost.

"You, "She leaned more closer, faces inches away now. Fred was trying hard to not lean closer too.

"Wouldn't want," She continued. Leaning more closer, too close actually, a fly would be the only one to pass them in the nearness they were having now.

She leaned more closer, but missed his lips. Fred thought to himself _Oh Merlin's Beard, my lips are right here Hermione, right here! _He said in his mind as he **mentally** pointed a finger on his lips (A/N: Whoa, is that even possible? xD) Hermione passed and didn't give notice to his lips but positioned her mouth near Fred's ear instead.

"To do that would you?" She finished. Hermione was pressing her hand against Fred's chest. She licked her lips while Fred felt that he was about to melt. _That was the bloody most seductive thing I've ever heard! _Fred mind-shouted.

Fred got up to his senses and straightened. Hermione went back to her original place and eyed him incredulously. Fred smirked and made his comeback. "Why, Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, accuse me of such a crime?" He held up a hand over his chest as he tried to look hurt. _How Cute, but looks don't bloody work on me thank you._ Said Hermione in her mind. "You wound me love." Fred finished.

"How charming," Hermione said sarcastically. "But, tough luck, I don't bloody care. Wait here." She released her death grip on Fred. She quickly added. "And don't dare run away."

"Sure love, anything you ask." Fred replied while smirking.

"Again, how charming, and again, I don't bloody care." She replied crossing her arms. "Wait."

She looked around and bended over the statue of Renesme the Rejected.

"Where's that bloody thing gone off too? One minute it was chasing after me and the-" She was cut off as a rain cloud hovered over her and started pouring over her already dried figure, which was not so dry now.

"Oho! You spoke too soon." Said Fred roaring with laughter. Hermione glared him with much dislike. He held up his hands in surrender.

"This-is-your-fault." Said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Hold you knickers up Hermione." He replied while he hindered a chuckle.

"I can't, not when this bloody thing is following me and making me look like I've had a battle with the squid near the lake." She replied, looking more irritated now. "Help me,. Or else."

"Or else what?" Fred asked incredulously. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked all the same.

"How can you be so mean? I didn't do anything to deserve this! Sure, I was the one to shut your pranks up whenever I happen to see one happening, but all the less, I was never on dreadful terms with you!" She ranted on. More rain pored over her face. _She still looks beautiful on the rain. _Fred thought to himself. Hermione bowed her head down as if trying to hide her face.

It took mere seconds for Fred to realize that Hermione was crying when he heard a soft sob. Her tears were joining with the rain and Fred felt a heart ache inside.

"Hermione- I didn't mean to- I just wanted someone to-." He stammered and tried the best he can to find the right words to say.

"Yeah, Right, Cuz' nobody ruddy cares what Hermione feels right?" She replied. She sounded like Moaning Myrtle now_, but who bloody cares_? She thought to herself

"That's not true, I care Hermione." Fred pointed out. "I just wanted you to be happy, that's all."

"Oh, so happy means crying and feeling horrible on the inside now is it? Sorry, I didn't know." Hermione spat.

"Look, the real reason is," Now Fred rummaged his mind to think of the most appropriate words to say. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why try on a prank just to talk to someone? You didn't have to embarrass me to the whole school! Look at me, I look awful. My hair's frizzy, my clothes are wet, and I look like a haggard!" shouted Hermione through tears.

"You ever tried a drying charm?" Fred pointed out.

"I tried but it wouldn't make it no less a problem! It'll still run after me and ." She pointed at the rain cloud above her, but, to Fred's relief, the tears had gone away and were no less than raindrops. "Get me all damp again."

Silence passed them, and then Hermione said in a muffled voice.

"Why would you want to talk to me anyway?"

"I just want to." Fred said.

"Well that was a stupid answer." Hermione said sarcastically

"I know." He answered.

"Say, are you going to help me or not?" She asked through gritted teeth

"All right, all right." Fred said with hands in surrender. _Anything to keep you from murdering me. _Fred mind pointed out. "First of all, it's called a weather wheezer-"

"I don't bloody care what it's called." Hermione butted in.

"Is it what I think it is? Hermione Granger is swearing? Merlin the world HAS gone mad." Said Fred.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was swearing the whole time." Said Hermione irritably.

"Point taken." Said Fred. He lost in the battle of wits again. He can't risk losing anymore. "Now, listen, -and don't butt in." Fred added when Hermione opened her mouth to make a retort but closed it again.

"As I've said, it's a Weather Wheezer. The prankster, that would be me, points out who it attacks and it will always follow you unless you exceed to the prankster's expectations." Explained Fred. Hermione seemed to be absorbing this piece of information thoroughly.

"You mean to say, This, Weather thingamajig, won't leave me until I 'Exceed your expectations'?" Said Hermione. There was a slight quiver in her voice. She began sobbing again. Fred never got to see this side of Hermione, the fragile type. Hermione was always strong, who would have thought she had those instances when she just breaks down. "How hard would that be?" She asked. "Waking up in the morning and all you get is a major wake up splash on your face. How fascinating." Said Hermione sarcastically while making frustrated hand gestures. She stood face palmed.

Fred felt guilty of himself. This is not what he meant to happen. His plan was: Boy makes a prank on the girl, girl gets angry, boy solves the problem, they make up, they eat ice cream and walk holding hands. Apparently, what happened was he put on a prank, Hermione got mad, she got so angry, he made her feel worse, and the last part is, he ended up not getting on good terms with her. How off-plan could that be? He was a failure at these things. Ever since he saw Hermione at King's Cross, he felt a sudden heart beat stop. _Now,_ _I know those things happen sometimes, but this was different, I felt butterflies on my stomach, and as much as how girly that sounds, I have to admit, I've got a heck of a first impression on her. _ Fred thought to himself

He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her petite body. He felt the knot on his stomach loosen up. Fred stroked his hands on her hair, which he tried so hard not to entangle with her hair. They were both having water soak through them and Fred couldn't bloody care.

"Hermione, I-I'm sorry. I know, I'm a git. I just wanted you to be my friend and I've been stupid. I know I should've asked, but how can I keep up? I'm just your bestfriend's brother, while your friends are famous, oh save Ron, he's not that much of a celebrity." Fred said solemly. He heard a small giggle near his chest and knew this was a good sign.

"I'll help you. I know a way to finish the bloody thing. You just have to please me that's all." Fred pointed out. _As if that was bloody easy. I don't even know how to please myself! _ Fred mind-shouted

"How exactly do I do that?" Hermione demanded, but in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea. I think we'll just have to figure it out." Fred smirked.

Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"You git! You Pervert! How dare you!" Hermione shouted. She was pounding on his chest and she could really hit. Fred tried as much as he can to avoid these attacks. He held up her wrists tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"I like the way that you think, but that's not what I meant." Fred said with a smirk and Hermione blushed crimson red.

"I mean it, honest. I don't know what I want with my life, how to please myself. I don't even understand a word I'm saying!" Fred shouted proudly and Hermione returned him a skeptical expression. Fred continued. "Look, all I'm trying to say is, I have no point of view in my life. I don't know what it feels like to have success. Yes, I've been quite the heartthrob, and yes I've been famous for being a crazy prankster at Hogwarts, but still, I'm not satisfied, I'm not convinced with what I'm doing with my life. I don't know when to get pleased. And then, I had this crazy idea. The Weather Wheezer!" Fred said with a solemn smile. Hermione nodded. "You know Fred, I like it when you're so sincere about things, it makes you look like you're not Fred Weasley, prankster of Hogwarts extraordinaire, just plain Fred. If you were always this, I'll consider joining your fan club." Hermione joked.

"Then I'll make it sure to appoint you as president." Fred replied with a playful smile on his face.

"Oh , ha ha." Said Hermione with sarcasm all over her voice and returned a smile to Fred.

"Now that you've mentioned the Weather Wheezer, what made you think to put it on me?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Because, my sources say, if you want something to find out in this bloody world, turn to Hermione, she always has the answers." Fred replied with enthusiasm.

"Sadly, I prove that to be incorrect, since I have no idea what pleases a Fred Weasley." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"Hermione, what do you see in me?" Fred asked all of the sudden. Hermione was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What do I look like to you?" Fred asked as he leaned closer.

"Fred, obviously you're my friend's brother." She smiled. Fred felt his heart tackle its own self. He was there facedown. Close enough to Hermione to feel the rain pour on his skin again.

"It's started raining again. Did I do something wrong?" asked Hermione. She was looking at Fred with concern etched all over her face. "Fred."

"Don't you just love it when the rain covers up your tears? It makes you feel, so invincible." Whispered Fred with a soft voice. He was still facing down. Hermione took it a chance to lift his face using a finger.

"Fred, why are you crying?" Hermione asked worried.

"You know what? I don't have a bloody idea why." He answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews :D. I appreciate it. I love Fredmione and it's sad that Fred died, but he will never die in my heart that's for sure C: And by the way, don't you just love Ron ranting about Hermione being Ginny and Harry's best friend and not defending her? I can't help being hysterical when I imagine him using a high-pitched tone. xD Anyways, a long update this is. **

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't think so.

**CHAPTER THREE: DEALING WITH THE WEATHER WHEEZER.**

"What's taking them so long?" Ron said in an exhausted voice as he paced up and down in front of the common room fireplace since Fred and Hermione left. He was so tense that he looked like he was going to pee on his pants.

"Yeah, Hermione should've killed my brother by now." Said George checking his watch as if what he said didn't bother them that much at all.

"Wait-What?" said Harry and Ginny in unison.

"You want Fred, your fellow prankster, our brother, and yet one of the best jokers in this school, to get killed by Hermione, the brunette lunatic who has a crazy obsession of school rules and won't settle in if she doesn't put up things right?" asked Ginny incredulously. Her eyes widened with the few information his brother was giving him. "Have you gone mad?"

"You call your bestfriend a bloody lunatic? You should be ashamed of yourself! Ginny, is that really you?" Ron asked. He was shaking Ginny which made her roll her eyes in every direction because of too much shaking. She felt like jelly, as her legs wobbled hopelessly.

"What….the..,hell…..-RON!" she screeched. Harry stepped in between his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Ron, stop it. She's not a ragdoll. You'll mess up her brains." Said Harry. Ron stopped, but still eyed her sister with disbelief. "You sure? I can cast a spell to check if she wasn't possessed by an evil spirit or-" he insisted but Ginny cut him off.

"Shut up Ron. I am perfectly fine….. well, a while ago before you made me a human vibrating chair. But anyways, admit it, you two know perfectly well what I mean. She's Hermione, everybody knows how she acts whenever someone breaks a school rule. She goes gaga and never sleeps until the mess is gone." Ginny simply stated. "George, again, to my question. Why are you so mad at Fred that you're even willing to let him get killed by the brains of the golden trio?" She asked with full curiosity. Who wouldn't? Fred and George went along so well, like peanut butter and jelly, it's almost as if they were meant for each other, like the only thing missing was them marrying and living with their disgustingly made prankster minions that would be so called their Gred and Forge babies, although Ginny removed her thoughts immediately with disgust on her face. That would be the most absurd thing to think of and Ginny's mind could handle only so little much.

"Dear, dear little sister, oh how little you know, as much as I still want to maintain the human race of the most charming, most handsome, most funny, most spontaneous, most open-minded, most dashing and did I say handsome? Most handsome men in the wizarding world, Fred not including me in his prank is not cool." Replied George and shook his head vigorously.

"Why?" asked Harry, who seemed to be listening intently.

"Because ," said George rising his voice to an octave and breathing hard as if he was getting irritated at the very minute. "Brothers don't leave each other behind, whatever they do."

"But how come you two always left me-" replied Ron but George added hastily.

"Twin brothers…Ron, Twin brothers…Do you have a twin? No? that's sad, and I don't care." George replied with his girly voice as sarcasm took over. "Go and sod along now."

Ron grunted and continued pacing up and down the front of the fireplace muttering things like_: Thank Merlin I'm lucky I didn't have a bloody twin._

.

.

.

.

.

"How do you stop this thing?" asked Hermione, looking calm for the first time. She knew that it was to make Fred pleased, but she still tried, just to have a chance on Fred slipping the solution from the tip of his tongue. The rain lessened, but it was still pouring water.

"I don't know. It's so brilliant I don't even know what to say. I think the inventor outdid himself." Fred smirked as his face turned into a smug.

"Shut up Fred if you're not helping me" She replied simply. It was hard making sense out of Fred Weasley. She was so aggravated at the moment. Hermione did not have time for this.

"Her-miyo-Kneee! Don't be like that. You're offending my ego. You're hurting me." He joked. Although he wasn't joking in his mind. He felt like a total idiot for setting himself as a burden for Hermione. He tried not to frown in front of her. _I'm a total idiot. This is the dumbest thing I've done. Getting a girl's attention by teasing her? What am I, kindergarten? Am I really a Weasley? _ His mind thought.

"Fred, that's not how my name sounds like. It's Her-MY-kneee. Fred, don't kid around. We have to figure out how to please you." Said Hermione.

"You know, I think I'll call you Miyo. It's a cute nickname and it suits you well-"But Fred merely finished his sentence.

"Fred! You're not taking this seriously!" Hermione let out a frustrated moan and sat on the corner, face palmed. She started crying again.

"Oh no, d-don't cry Hermione!" He called out. Seriously, where was his sense of humor when he needed it? He wanted to cheer up Hermione but failed, only to stutter and stand there like an idiot while Hermione cries. Fred wasn't doing a good job about this. He didn't know what to do, since all he planned for the story of this night was to have a long fit, then Hermione gets angry at him(and he loves it when he sees her looking so frustrated, but that doesn't say he liked the idea of Hermione getting angry at him), she asks him to fix the mess( since it was all his fault this whole thing happened), He solves the problem and they make up (Fred liked that part), then the grand finale for the night is eating ice cream at the kitchen.

Indeed, it was the best storyline for him, but sadly, it won't happen tonight. He contemplated on all of this. Why the bloody Hell did he thought of this anyway! Did he like Hermione? Would he go this far just to talk to her? How pathetic am I? Fred asked himself. He then realized that Hermione was still crying. He felt sorry for her. The only thing that came to his mind was to hug her, and he did. He hugged her tight, like he was clutching onto her for dear life. Hermione didn't mind by the sudden action. Instead, she hugged him back. That's what she needed right now; a hug. She sobbed onto his chest, pouring out all her emotions. Then, she finally asked out of the blue.

"Do I look that boring to you? Am I that plain? That's why I only have few friends right? It's because I lack fun." She said, more of a statement, and more to herself. She started to dry her tears. What a random question to ask, but Fred knew how to answer this wholeheartedly.

"If it's one thing for sure, I know you're not plain. In fact, you're extraordinary. You're bloody brilliant, pretty, smart, spontaneous, kind and daring. You're even friends with the boy who lived! If you have few friends, it's because of the fact that beauty and brains very much intimidate them. They feel out of league. And let me tell you this. If you would just be good enough to spot the obvious, you would have noticed all the boys falling for you." He stated solemnly._ And I may be one of them. _He thought to himself. They broke their hug.

Fred gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back, but still looked curious.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew you're just gonna get my spirits up for telling me non-facts." She replied with a sigh."And besides, nobody likes a bookworm, nerd, or whatever they call me."She turned to look at Fred, and noticed he wasn't listening, instead, he was eyeing her with disbelief. "Oh c'mon Fred, sure I'm smart, big deal, there are loads of Ravenclaw girls that can outsmart me anytime, but I'm not pretty. I mean, look at me. I look like a troll with large front teeth strolling the grounds wearing a Hogwarts uniform." Hermione locked eyes with Fred. She can see sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks for the sincerity though." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're Welcome, but I'm stating a fact Hermione." Fred replied solemnly. Hermione smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it for assurance. "Sure Mister Prince Charming." She replied and a grin spread across her face.

Fred smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. He was touching her soft hands. Then, for all Merlin knew why, Hermione lunged forward as if a lioness attacking its prey. She hugged him with all her might.

"Dear, dear, why would you do that?" Asked Fred as he chuckled lightly.

"I like hugs." She replied simply. "They're soft, warm, reassuring. I just like them."

"I like hugs too. I think we're soul mates." Said Fred as he grinned.

"Nah, I don't think so." Hermione said while trying hard to look like she was thinking thoroughly.

"Darn it, I could've sworn-" said Fred as Hermione chuckled. Then he remembered something. "Hey Hermione, want to go and get some ice cream at the kitchen?" He asked.

"As much to my concern that we'll be breaking school rules if we do, I'd love to Fred." She said with a cheeky beam. The rain stopped moments ago.

They walked through the halls, talking to each other as if friends reminiscing good memories. Fred seemed to enjoy every topic Hermione talked about, as long as she's talking to him. He looked interested to bring the subject of Ron in their conversation.

"So, how is my brother dealing with you? As in, how are you, _two?_" He asked, although felt a little like he wasn't comfortable saying the words that left his mouth.

"We're fine, Strong friendship still going on. Why?" She asked the red-head.

"So you mean to say, Ickle Ronniekins hasn't asked you out yet?"

Fred stared at her with a quirked eyebrow. That was strange. Ron had a huge crush on Hermione. He(Ron, that is) really likes her. Why would he hold back such a good opportunity. They were almost meant for each other. If Ron would just pull his head from his arse, he wouldn't let go of Hermione. _My brother is acting cowardice over his love-life. He has the chance and doesn't appreciate it that much, while OTHERS _(A/N: Don't you mean YOU? xD_) would be glad to have such a great opportunity over Hermione. _Fred thought to himself.

"Why would he? It's not as if he loves me or something." Said Hermione, not bothering much to the subject at all.

"You really don't look through the obvious do you?" Fred said more of which, in a statement. " He likes you, Bloody Hell, he's crazy about you!" _Like me!_ Fred mind-shouted. He mentally slapped himself for encouraging his brother's undying love for the girl he liked. Although, this is Hermione's life we're talking about. It all really ends up to her.

"Well, he isn't that open when it comes to me."

"Well, my apologies for my brother's cowardice behavior. I haven't trained him to be like me, that is, a pro at the ladies that's for sure." Said Fred coolly, turning his face into a smug.

"Oh, really? How come I feel grateful you didn't?" teased Hermione and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Now. Now. So you think you do, do you?" He smirked as he pulled his wand and conjured up a feather. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I hear you're a very ticklish person?"

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh yes I will."

Hermione tried to run, but too late.

"tut-tut, going anywhere princess?"

"Anywhere but here." She answered as she glared at the feather as if it was her mortal enemy. "Don't even try Fred."

"Oops, sorry, wrong answer." He smirked as he let the feather tickle her most ticklish parts.

"Fred! You are-haha-so going to-hahaha-pay for this! Merlin, haha! Stop it! Ha-stop it haha! I SAID STOP IT!" She screamed and fought away with a handful of giggles. She struggled and fought her way out of the feather's sight.

"AHHHH!" Hermione all but screamed when she stepped the hem of her robes and fell on top of Fred. Not only that, but their lips met each other by accident (Fred would think it was destiny). Her eyes widened. Is this happening? _Why did this felt good? Why was the kiss-magical?_ Hermione's mind said and made a mental note to slap her face senseless later.

The cloud above her was forming the shade of red. Fred was the first to recover and broke off the contact by looking the other way. Hermione quickly got off of him.

"Er-Sorry." Said Fred, his cheeks turning crimson. Hermione waved off a dismissive hand.

"It's alright, i-it was an a-accident. Yeah." Said Hermione. She gave him a weak smile."I'm sorry too."

"No, don't. It was my fault you fell." He smiled softly.

"I do regret what I said earlier." The Gryffindor brunette replied with a blush on her cheeks. "You're a very charming man Fred Weasley."

"And so I've heard. But you really think so?" Fred asked. He felt butterflies on his stomach.

"I know so." And Hermione gave him that sweet smile.

"Thanks." Was all Fred could say before his hands automatically bear-hugged Hermione.

"Well, now that we're on the same page, Care to have icecream?"

"Sure."

They were near the kitchen.

"Say, how come you know how to get into the kitchen?" Asked Hermione while throwing a suspicious look at Fred. They were walking for what felt like hours. It seemed that time was slowing down on this very moment, and Fred took advantage of it by asking her anything he wanted to know. And to his surprise, she seemed to answer very accurately.

"I have my sources." He replied with a shrug.

As they reached the kitchen door, Fred tickled the pear and they were greeted with a cute little house elf. She wore a long skirt as if it were a night gown and had a ring made of pink rubber. The elf took a step closer and bowed to the visitors of their kitchen.

"Good evening Miss and Sir! What do you like at this time of the evening?" called out the elf and smiled the most cutest smile a house elf could produce. Her tennis ball eyes glinting in the firelight.

"Hello, we would just like to have a snack, if that's alright?" Hermione stated and continued as the elf nodded curtly.

"By, the way, what's your name?" She asked sweetly.

Her face turned softer and looked angelic. Fred smiled at this. He liked this Hermione. The one who always stays calm for even just mere seconds. Her smile always made his day, no matter what happens. If only she could direct that smile to him, if only, just a little attention she'd be willing to give to him was possible, he'd live a happy man. That's what Hermione can do to him. He felt…different….around her.

_Wait, Whoa, what? That sounded poetic. When did you get so poetic? When did you felt 'different'? _ Fred's mind worked overdrive.

"Me is Twinky Miss. Nice to meet you Miss…..?" The elf trailed off. She still had that soft smile etched on her tiny face. Twinky looked adorable, Hermione smiled to herself. Fred smiled at her. They were all smiling at each other…..weird. Was it 'smile to someone day'?

Hermione was so kind, it made her look like an angel. This was the woman of his dreams, and he didn't want to wake up; not now.

"OH, Hello Twinky." She took the elf's hand and shook it. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Although," Hermione glanced at Fred and gave him a cheeky smile. Fred felt like he could melt. "Call me Miyo." She finished.

Fred went towards them and shook Twinky's other hand, "Call me Fred." And smiled.

A few seconds passed. They both were in awkward silence when Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Will it be okay Twinky if we get some icecream? If you don't mind that is." Hermione said as the elf shook her head vigorously.

"Not at all Miss Miyo, not at all. Twinky get the icecream miss. She will leave you after Miss." The elf stated.

Twinky left them to sit at a nearby couch. They talked about what flavor of ice cream they liked since there was no other topic they could think of.

The elf returned moments later and ushered them to follow her to a special room in the kitchen, only for sweets and desserts. They were amazed as with the snap of the elf's fingers, the room set up an icecream parlor right in front of them. The elf smiled at the appreciation she got.

"This is great Twinky, thanks!" They both chimed. Fred patted the elf on the back which resulted into a slight tumbling movement from Twinky but she regained balance and smiled.

"Can I ask something Miss?" The little elf asked.

"What is it Twinky?" They both chimed and smiled at each other.

"Is Sir Fred and Miss Miyo on a date?"

"Yes, we're on a friendly date." Hermione smiled at Fred. He made a cheeky grin.

The red-head kneeled beside the elf and whispered in her ear.

"Twinky, if you wouldn't mind, can we have some privacy?" He asked.

"Certainly Sir Fred, Twinky is more willingly to help you be Miss Miyo's boyfriend." The elf smiled and giggled.

"No, Twinky you've got it all wrong. I-" But before he could finish his sentence, Twinky already left, giggling and leaping with every step she took.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll TRY to work on this the chapter same day I posted chappieness 3 ( yes, chappieness. I like adding 'ness' to words xD) haha. Well anyways, I think my chances of succeeding are as weak as marrying Tom Felton, because I'm thirteen and he's so much older than me. I have a bad headache and I didn't go to school this afternoon session. My tummy hurts and I vomited. (eew, why did I have to be so graphical? xD) I'm such a sick bird, well anyways, I'd like to thank those people who reviewed and I greatly agree. FRED SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! JKROWLING JUST MADE A TYPO, I RECKON! Anyways, please reviewness this Fredmione story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4- Hermione's a RANT-A-LOT**

The two sat at the table, discussing over mouthfuls of icecream. They were currently alone as they were only at a secluded part of the kitchen. _Bless him, whoever made this kitchen. It's becoming more and more of my favorite room at Hogwarts. _Fred said in his mind.

"This is so great. But I wish house elves were paid more reasonably for their services at this school. They don't even know their own rights. It's just a pity." Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. She stared at Twinky, the elf giggling with glee as it trotted to leave the two alone and closed the door slowly as it creaked softly. Fred and Hermione were close together. Obviously, the brunette has taken the opportunity to talk about elf rights. Then….

.

.

.

BANGGG!

"OH MERLIN'S BUNNY SLIPPERS, YOU KNOW WHO'S COMING! " Hermione screamed as she leapt on Fred's lap on instinct. She hugged her hands on his neck and started looking around frantically for any sign of the Dark Wizard. Fred hid his smile. Hermione's weight was so light he could carry her wherever he went and not gain a sweat. The door suddenly creaked open and Twinky's head popped out, still giggling but stopped when she finally got a hold of herself.

"My apologies Miss Miyo, Sir Fred. Twinky just got a little carried away." The elf said with a frown , but Fred could see in the elf's eyes that there was a slight possibility that she meant to do the deed on purpose. Twinky began banging her head on the stone cold floor and pinching her ears if she ever reached them.

"It, it's all right Twinky, and you can stop that now." Hermione said, still in Fred's arms. The elf abruptly stopped and smiled a cheeky grin although the two noticed her two front teeth were already missing, which must be because she accidentally hit it with the floor. Hermione reached for her wand and muttered _Reparo_.

"Thanks you Miss. I hope we get to see each other again, as Twinky grows fond of having Sir Fred with you in Twinky's presence." The elf smiled again. She left the room and marched off to the other side of the door, STILL giggling.

"_Yup, I was right. She meant to do that." _Fred muttered under his breath.

"Fred? What did you say again?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing. Mental that elf is." He said as he laughed merriment.

"Fred!" She scolded him.

"Alright Hermione. You're too kind for your own good." Fred chuckled.

Hermione looked at herself and came to notice she was still on Fred's lap. She blushed and quickly got to her feet. She sat down on her chair

"Well, it's not my fault. Elves need to get respect. The wizarding world makes them look like they deserve to be at the bottom of the pyramid, which they already are, and it gets through my nerves every time. I just want to see their sorry faces, those who mistreat elves, to feel the same way the poor creatures feel. It's not as if they were made to be just slaves forever right? I'll have a say on this someday, when SPEW blooms and gets many members. Oh just they wait. I might-" She blabbered on and on. Fred didn't mind, although if she ever continued, she might burst out and make tantrums, and throw stuff, and Fred didn't want that.

"You're ranting Miyo." He said as the ends of his mouth twitched to fight off a smile.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry. I know- it was boring. You probably weren't listening to me at all, well, it happens every time you see, whenever I try to talk to Harry and Ron and Ginny about the subject, they all seem to think that they'd be more interested if I said I was going to give them bad news like being engaged with the squid or having Malfoy as my long lost brother, or even telling them I snogged Snape! " Fred quirked an eyebrow at the last sentence and she could see that he was hiding a disgusted face over his questioning demeanor and hastily added. "Which is not true!" She shouted, also feeling disgusted at the thought. Fred sighed in relief.

"You should see yourself ranting. It's kinda cute." He spoke up, stopping her for making any other further noise. "And I listened you know. I agree that wizards should not be so cruel to the elves of our society. I may be a prankster, but I can have a kind heart too." He smiled.

"You're the first person to ever come up with a smart response for me on the matter. You're the first one to not yawn and intentionally make an excuse to change the topic." She said incredulously. "Where have you been all my life Fred Weasley." She chuckled as she shook her head lightly.

The cloud above turned a slight tinge of red. Hermione noticed this.

"Well, obviously, I'm here at Hogwarts at the time being, but you can spot me at the Burrow over the holidays." He joked.

"Oh, ha-ha." She gave him a mock smile. "By the way, why does the weather wheezer change its color every so often?" Hermione wanted to know badly since there must be some kind of logical explanation for the way the weather wheezer was acting. Fred must have put a lot of work onto this creation of his. She had to admit, she was rather impressed.

"Well, it shows the mood of the one who cast the prank on you. Technically, that would be me. When it shows a shade of yellow, it means I'm happy. When red, I'm flattered or embarrassed, when green, it means I'm sick, when blue, it means I'm sad. When white, it means I'm at peace. And when grey or black takes in, it means I'm not pleased or pissed off at the moment. The little lightning sparks you got before, you still remember them.?"

She nodded, surprise etched on her face. _How thoughtful and creative._ Hermione thought.

"Well, they show how much I'm not in the good mood also. Apparently , I thought it would give the weather wheezer more perks, adding those colors. It would have more of a significance." He said with a smile.

"Fred, I'm impressed." Hermione said with a returning smile.

"Well that was an achievement. I finally got to impress Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor. " He chuckled.

"I'm Princess of Gryffindor?"

"No, I just like to call you that."

"Why?"

"Because it suits you well." He stated with a shrug.

"It does? " She asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah." He said while playing on his ice cream. He was fidgeting now. He was getting more nervous by the minute.

"You give me the cutest nicknames." She giggled. This is so un-Hermione-ish like, but he still liked it.

"I'm quite good at it actually."

"You're horrible." Hermione said while chuckling lightly.

_Why is she chuckling? Did I say anything stupid? It may be- I keep saying a lot of stupid things lately. And I can't seem to settle what my feelings for Hermione are. Do I like her, or do I have just this strange attraction. Or maybe it wasn't strange. I would definitely vote for Hermione as one of the most datable women in a guy's life. Brains and Beauty, Modest and Cute, now those two combos can hit a guy's heart through and through. Apparently, did it hit mine? _His mind worked on and on.

"What did I do this time?" He pouted, trying hard to make an adorable face.

"You keep keeping secrets from me." She frowned.

He scooted next to her. Now they were side by side. He stared onto those hazel brown eyes and can see a slight tinge of hurt of his distrust to her.

"I can tell you one secret though." He pointed out

"What's that?" She asked, eager to know the answer.

"I want to be your friend Hermione. Please?" He added the last part hastily.

"You silly goose! Of course I will. Who wouldn't want the great Fred Weasley as a best friend?" She smiled.

"Well, I thought it would be you. Since, you're perfect and I'm the complete opposite of you." He said.

"That's not true." Hermione said, hands on her hips, incredulously looking at him. "Well, I may have lacked a little sense of humor, but still. You're smart Fred. Maybe smarter than me. Your inventions would take a complete mastermind to make."

Fred seemed to lighten up on this. True, he'd spent a whole night researching on how to make the procedures of making the weather wheezer. He even spent his free time on making the things itself. Regardless to say, he can safely state that he is a genius.

"Yeah, yeah they could." He stated bluntly, not caring what he meant by his words.

As they were talking about how Fred came up into building the weather wheezer, the night came to state its presence. The moon was up to its fullest peak and it probably should be getting late.

They finished eating their ice cream and went to leave. Before they completely left the kitchen, they thanked Twinky and said hi to Dobby. Fred felt a happy person now.

While they were heading back to the Gryffindor common room, Fred suddenly couldn't contain himself and asked.

"So, Hermione. Is it official then? Us? You're my friend now?" He asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yup." She said with a smile.

"You do realize this is one of the best pranksters in Hogwarts that you're allowing to be your best friend right?"

"Yes, I'm clearly aware of that. Now, relax, and if you give another reason, I might be convinced of how badly the decision is." She crossed her hands over her chest defiantly.

"Alright. Well, Thank you for accepting to be my best friend." He replied shyly

The cloud above Hermione showed a color of orange and,

POP! It was gone…

"Oh, so that's the color it turns out when I'm pleased." Fred said through understanding.

"Well, good for you. Now you know." Hermione replied.

"I guess I should've said that before. I didn't want you to get mad at me because of the 'abomination' I made. I know it must have been infuriating to receive a prank like that." Fred said with a sigh. He felt like he was the only one to benefit. He felt like Hermione was just too tired so she forced herself into being his friend. He felt a knot tie in his stomach.

"It's fine. Just, no more pranks for next time." She smiled.

"I can't promise something like that you know. I'm a Weasley twin after all." He smirked.

"Well, you'll just have to, because I won't allow any more pranks around my watch mister." She cast a playful finger on his chest.

"We'll see Hermione, We'll see." He chuckled.

They kept walking until they reached at the Fat Lady's portrait and muttered the password. The Fat Lady let them in. They were chuckling at their own jokes. The common room was almost deserted. Seamus was on the other side talking to Dean about Quidditch. Lavender and Parvati were gossiping over a nearby corner, and Harry and co. were talking to each other, Ginny at his side. Somehow, by some unexplained force, Ron and George turned their heads to the side, jaws dropping. They quickly went to the new duo coming inside, hands crossed on their chests.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" They both shouted.

**(A/N: O my gawd, I suck at writing xD. I feel like I'm at the bottom if I compare myself to the other writers, but my teacher always said to never compare myself to others. It'll only let my spirits down. Anyways, review please. I don't know if I left a little cliffie there at the end but, Oh well, as long as you like it. Please share your thought/s on a review(It makes my day you know C;). Oh btw, I watched HP7 Pt. 2 on 3D last Saturday. It was EPIC. The effects were awesome. I think they followed the books properly, and especially the one at Gringgots , (Although I think the multiplying of cups or whatever in Bellatrix's vault would hurt if you touch them. I didn't notice Hermione and Ron hurting on the scene though. It was like normal. Oh well, don't care about my opinions too much readers xD. I Know, I'm annoying, please bear with me as this is the longest Author's note I've ever written.) Thanks so much fiction buddies! (I call my reviewers fiction buddies xD LOL) The reviews are awesome, keep them coming. Constructive Criticism doesn't hurt too. I'm loving this story by the minute. I want to continue my other stories: Seasonal Love and Kindergarten Crush, but I haven't got enough time, and this story is the one going on in my head right now, so, I'm sorry . Anyway, Thanksies! Love you all )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Just to let you know, Fred doesn't know if he likes/loves Hermione yet. He just keeps thinking strange things about her and doesn't notice it. It's like he's feeling kinda confused at the moment. That's all for this Author's Note! On to the next!)**

**(A/N: You can sue me now for my annoying outburst at my last author's note….**

**. Wait! I was just kidding! Come back! Don't sue me! *PLEADS* If you do, then I'll have no chances on finishing this story, and I like to at least reach an epilogue before you send me to jail. xD. (Seriously, I'm not kidding. I don't want to go to jail! My dad would disown me for sure xD) Okay, fiction buddies, ya'll must be getting irritated because I'm still not continuing on with the story, so here it goes!)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own- Drum roll please! Tan-tananan! -nothing of Harry Potter except the franchise. Sorry xD**

**CHAPTER 5- THE REVELATIONS **

(**WARNING: **may contain some Ronmione, which kinda sets off the Fredmione in the story, but it was essential to make the story line, I promise!)

Hermione and Fred just stood there, watching them, while Ron and George glared at them back with great incredulity. Harry and Ginny gave a knowing look at Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati to give them a little privacy, as they were sensing that things were going to get out of hand. They obediently followed, although at morning Ginny and Harry were sure to be bombarded with Lavender and Parvati's questions. Hermione can sense Ron's anger radiating from his every breath, but she could muster hurt and fear in his eyes. _Is Fred right? Does Ron really love me? But why is he mad? Fred didn't do anything wrong! _She thought. She took a step closer, while Fred followed suit. She gulped, trying to find the right words to say, as she very well knew that these two people she was confronting were known for their anger. Fred just eyed her with concern. His brother(Ron) already had the right to kill him now. He knew Hermione was reserved for his younger brother, but he could not help it. These, attractions, mixed feelings, or whatever they are; he couldn't seem to keep himself from not thinking about them. Indeed, he felt like a total git for having these certain things for Hermione. He felt like a bad guy, like stealing a girl in another man's arms. Damn why did he feel so confused at the moment?

While Fred contemplated, still standing there beside her, Hermione cleared her throat and began.

"Why are you so mad all of the sudden? It's not like we snogged in front of you." She replied fiercely, gathering all the courage she could convey through her voice. She immediately blushed after realizing what she said. But she had the right to get angry you know. _Seriously? What was their problem? _ She thought through gritted teeth.

She tried to soften her demeanor. "Ron, George." She called out.

Ron stepped up. He dragged her to a corner while George did the same to Fred. (Fred: Bloody Hell, not you too!)

"Talk….. Now."

Ron stared at his best friend and the girl he loved more than anything. Was Fred seeing her? Were they in a relationship? He can't bear with that if it was proven a fact. Having chickened out a few times (A/N: definitely not 'a few times' Ron.), he can say that that was a reason, but not enough. Maybe he didn't have his brother's courage for girls, but he wasn't a traitor.

"Explain, Hermione, please." He said through a sigh, shutting all his anger down, for now. He needed understanding, and Hermione did too. He was getting tired of letting his fury overtake him in these situations.

"Ron, believe me when I say Fred and I didn't do anything wrong, from you, from everybody else. He just became my friend, that's all." Hermione explained. Ron could see how sincere she was just by looking through her russet eyes. That was it. Her eyes, that look, it pierces him through the very core. _If only those eyes could see through mine… _His heart clenched. Never, in his life, he told Hermione how he really loved her. How every part of her was always the best for him…. How can he ever tell her all the times he'd dream of being in her arms forever? It was unfathomable….

"I can't say I can at the moment Hermione…." He said glumly. _This is so hard. I could tell her how I feel anytime I want… but how come I can't? Why don't I have Fred's courage? Why does this bloody world have to go with bloody regrets? _His mind went on. A knot was building at the pit of his stomach and he didn't know if he could take it any longer.

Brown eyes stared through blue. Hermione gawked intently at his friend of 5 years and up to count. She could see hurt. "Ron, I- I can understand. Tell me, anything, everything. I'm your friend. Tell me what's wrong?" She asked. _Damn why did she have to be so anxious? Why did she have to care for me so much?_

It was pretty obvious that she was contemplating. He smiled. That was so Hermione-ish like. That was one of the many reasons he liked her. Why he fell in love with her.

"Do you like him?" He asked suddenly on the blue. Fred, his brother, he cared for him. But he couldn't stop the feeling of slight loathing on the guy. His older brother knew perfectly well his feelings for Hermione. It doesn't take a genius.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked bluntly.

"Him." He indicated the direction to the twins with a jerk of his head. "Fred." He amended

"No, I already told you, he's a friend. Just that. Yo-you know I already have someone else in mind." She blushed.

"No, I don't know. Who?" It was his turn to ask now. It gave him a perforated cut of his very well being to know that the woman of his dreams already reserved her heart for someone else.

"Well….." She stopped, unsure of her actions or not.

.

.

.

.

Harry and Ginny stood at a corner at an acceptable distance near the others trying to hear their conversations through extendable ears.

"This could be interesting…" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"I know…" Ginny said through awe, obviously enjoying the show she was seeing.

.

.

.

The twins' conversation.

.

.

George waved his wand and cast a silencing charm around them. ("Ginny: Bummer, he's casting a silencing charm Harry…")

"Mate, what were you two doing?" George cried out, but kept his distance with the others, not wanting to let them hear him even through the silencing charm.

"We weren't doing anything in the first place!" Fred said through gritted teeth. He wasn't doing anything wrong for Merlin's sake! This is all outrageous.

"Don't lie to me Fred! One minute Hermione was shouting bloody murder at you, now you look like you're having the time of your lives!" George warned through clenched teeth.

"Why do you care?" His twin shouted back

"Because I'm your twin!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because!"

"Because what? Tell me George. Tell me.!"

"Because, because she might try to replace me…"He tried to keep his voice low as He replied with a sorrowful sigh. Now that he had the strength to say what he really felt, maybe he could lighten up the situation.

"Gred, You know how much you've been a brother to me. A friend to be exact, one of the very best, And I don't want to be replaced by Hermione. No, don't get me wrong, I like her to be your friend, but I'm kinda on the 50-50." He sighed as Fred gave him a questioning look. They never talked about feelings at all. "I know this is weird, and I know I'm acting like a total git over this for overacting, but Fred, I wish you could understand …"

"Help me understand then. We're twins, I can understand…" Fred said.

"I will, if you'll explain what's going on with you and Hermione." George demanded, but in a soft voice, not wanting to sound offensive.

"Well…"Fred lowered his voice. "I have these feelings…. For Hermione." George looked utterly taken aback. Fred continued. "I don't know yet if I like her, so quit it. Help me know. I'm dying here." He asked his twin desperately. George just took in the silence.

"Why are you so defensive about this? It's not as if I plan on marrying Hermione George…" Fred replied.

George stood in a bit silently. Then he said in a delicate whisper. " You like Hermione Fred. What if you two will leave me? I don't want to live alone Fred. What if I don't find someone who's cut out for me too? What if I live FOREVER ALONE? I don't want that Fred. I'll be miserable." His face became more serious. He looked like he was about to cry but held back the tears stinging from his eyes. "I don't want to live alone Fred…."

"Whoever said you had to? George, there are loads of people that are cut out for you. Many women get obsessed with us, we just turn them down, because we think they're not Ms. Perfect. We're just a bit picky. And besides, this is not as serious as it looks like."

"What do you mean by 'this' ?" asked George.

"My feelings for Hermione brother, it may be just an attraction, We'll just have to wait and see." Fred frowned at this statement. He wanted to know, yet, he didn't want to know. He was confused. What would Ron say to him?

George took in Fred's words and smiled a cheeky grin.

"Okay, Bro, I'll help, but only if you find me a bird like Hermione here. I want someone like her."

"You've got yourself a deal Forge." And they shook hands. George removed the Silencing charm.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know Ron. And I don't know if I can tell it to anyone." Hermione said hesitantly. "I'm still 15, so I'm not ready for relationships right now." She said. "Just be happy that I made another friend Ron. It makes me happy."

Ron seemed to consider these words but he let his own mouth speak for itself now. "You know I'll always be happy for you Hermione.." He said while smiling. His feet took a step forward and his hands laced themselves around her, hugging her tight.

"I'm happy for you."

.

"Don't crush her brother. I'll lose my friend." Fred joked. Ron turned to Fred, eyeing him differently.

"Way to go kill the moment Fred." Hermione replied while chuckling.

"Now listen you, DON'T-HURT-HER. Understand?" Ron indoctrinated. He can bear not punching his brother in the face, since they were only friends right? _I'll just hope._ Ron thought.

"Okay Sir" Fred replied with a fake salute.

"Let's all go to bed, the lot of us. Oh, Ginny and Harry, clean up the mess of the popcorn you conjured up a while ago okay? Don't let the house elves do more cleaning." Hermione scolded. Ginny and Harry huffed in disapproval, just like 5 year olds not wanting to clean up their toys. "Don't use your wands." She added. She expelliarmus-ed their wands out of the way and caught the two wooden sticks with a breeze.

"Oh c'mon Hermione. We were just watching you and enjoying and-" Harry piped up but was cut off.

"Clean up, no buts mister. You too Gin." She repeated and they all chuckled except for Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione, you wound us." Ginny and Harry said in unison, frowns on their faces.

"What can I say, it's what I do." Hermione chuckled. "And it's my job as a prefect you know. Don't want to show favoritism over housemates."

"Alright, Alright 'Mione, no need on reminding us." Harry said while smiling. He turned to Ginny. "I'll do the cleaning Gin, you go upstairs." Ginny stepped towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's mouth twitched. Apparently he wasn't used to the idea of having his best friend date his younger sister yet, but, he'll just be a good brother and be happy because she's happy.

"No, We'll wait for you to finish, Harry. Right guys?" Ginny asked. They all nodded

They all turned to the staircases when Harry was done cleaning. They said their good-byes and headed to their own dorms.

When Hermione and Ginny reached their dorm, Hermione jumped on the bed, face buried in pillows and all.

"This has got to be the most tiresome day of my life." She groaned.

"Hey, at least you've got a new friend, even though it's my brother, and it's Fred, and he's the complete opposite of you, and he's totally infuriating. I think it's safe to say that your taste of friends has completely gone bad." Ginny bantered on and on until Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"Quit it Gin," Hermione warned jokingly. They chuckled like the quirky teenagers they are. Her face grew serious all of the sudden. "Hey, why do you think he wants me as a friend?" She asked.

"Dunno." Ginny replied while contemplating. A few minutes of brainstorming, then she gasped which made Hermione shocked. "You don't think he likes you do you? I mean, that's what Harry did to me. We became close friends and all of the sudden, he asks me to be his girlfriend." The red head said, growing more interested by this conversation.

Hermione shook her head. That was hardly sure. She clearly saw Fred's actions. They were more brotherly like, although sometimes it intrigued her as to why he hugged her so often, and what about the thing Twinky said at the kitchens? Was that true too? She can't be sure.

"Doesn't seem like it." Was all Hermione could answer. Right now, she had something to think about in her sleep. But she was happy all the same, even through the previous events. She had gained herself a friend, someone who could share his deepest secrets with her, even though they didn't know each other that much yet. She now had another person to trust, and the more she thought about it, the more it made her happy.

Fate has given her a chance to get to know Fred Weasley more and she was thankful for it.

.

.

.

.

.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Harry said as he and Ron went to go to their own dorms. As Fred and George walked towards their door, they stopped when they came in front of it.

"Exhausting day today brother, don't you think?" Said Fred as he chuckled.

"VERY exhausting Fred. Don't you know how worried sick we were when you two didn't come back yet after 3 hours? Ron kept pacing around, muttering things like he'll kill you or something. Good thing he didn't though, he was so close to ripping your head off the moment you stepped foot in the common room a while ago." George said.

"And you didn't?" Fred asked, puzzled. "You looked like you wanted to kill me too, the moment you saw me laughing with Hermione." He turned the knob on the door and opened it. Apparently, all their dorm mates have gone to sleep. Fred was relieved. He didn't want to answer any more questions. It was getting kind of irksome. They stepped inside and made it for their beds. Fred was lying on his back, hands above his head, eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Why is it a big deal Forge? Me being close with Hermione? I mean, it's not like I'll never spend time with you just because she's my friend or anything." Fred explained.

"Well, my anger just caught the best of me. We Weasleys are well known for our anger you know." Replied George.

"Oh, Yeah." Fred replied, obviously not knowing what else to say.

He felt his eyes become heavy and finally drifted off to sleep, saying his last word for the day in a soft whisper."Hermione"

**(A/N: Not the longest, but I hope it will do, for now… Review please!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5- Here we go again…**

**(A/N: I know, longest update ever. School, I hate you so much =.=)**

It starts with a sunny weekend at Hogwarts.

.

"It's not that funny!" Hermione shouted. They were at the lakeside. The Weasleys remaining at Hogwarts and Harry were all laughing except for their brunette friend.

"I swear Fred Weasley that if I ever get my hands on that precious throat of yours, I'll strangle you. You may be my friend, but I can still murder you in my sleep." She threatened, which lead to more bursts of laughter. _I'm gonna lose my sanity because of this lot._ Hermione thought to herself.

"I know you wouldn't do that Miyo." Fred replied haughtily. This is getting annoying. Humiliation isn't what Hermione aimed for. She was always so prim, so organized. She never thought that having a little humor in her life would do well. She never thought of being laughed at would do well. And most of all, She never thought that falling on her arse would make things better.

"Oh, would you like me to demonstrate it then? Cuz' I would very much love to." She replied bitterly through gritted teeth. She was too mad to get up right now, not quite ready to pick up her dignity from the ground yet.

She lay there, muttering. If only she knew that this would happen, she wouldn't have agreed to do the bloody thing in the first place!

A few minutes ago, she was standing on a nearby oak tree, her favorite one. Then, all of the sudden, roller blades forced themselves on her feet. She was screaming hysterics, feeling like there was a ghost putting on the blades for her. Fred, the crazy prankster as he is, made this happen with a flick of his wand. Ron, George, Harry, Ginny and Fred watched with amusement as Hermione squirmed to get free, and before she knew it, the wheels started rolling and she was screaming like she failed in her potions essay.

"Having the time of your life eh Miyo?" Fred shouted while laughing with the others.

"Does it look like I'm having the time of my life? No, I don't think so Fred, and you're not blind enough to see!" She shouted. "Tell Mr. Weasley I love him as a 2nd dad, but I swear, skates are not my thing. Tell him to use them himself to figure out how it works! Let him experience…" She stumbled and now, here she is, lying on her arse. How did she get herself into this situation? Mr. Weasley sent the rollerblades, because of his obsession with muggle things, he let the others try it for him.

"Let Harry try these bloody things! It's not fair! He's lived with muggles too you know!" Hermione demanded. Feeling the humiliation set on her cheeks, she avoided to look at them.

Roller blades have never seemed 'fascinating' to Hermione. She felt like a total loser at it, just like quidditch and flying. Almost anything that had to do with stealth, power, strength, and speed, well, let's just say she's more of the logic side.

"No way 'Mione, You learn more through experience." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"You're so unfair." Hermione grumbled like a child. She looked at the ugly pair of roller blades. _Ugh, they could have at least picked a better color. _She thought

"Oh c'mon 'Mione. Green suits you well! I wonder why they never considered putting you in Slytherin. And what with all the death threats you're giving. You seem to be in a bad mood." Ginny chastised

"Gee Gin, you think?" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

Ginny backed a few steps, obviously not wanting to get on Hermione's bad side with hands up.

"'Mione, don't be so uptight. Pleaassseee?" Fred asked while smiling a cheeky grin. He went towards her and pulled out a hand and offered it to his best friend. She took it and sighed. _Finally! I've been sitting on the ground for too long!_

She fixed herself and removed the roller blades. They were making her feet sore. It was the worst pair, ever. She'll remind herself later to get a foot massage from Fred. It was his fault after all.

"Now, now, let's stop this nonsense. Miyo's getting tired." Fred said to the whole lot. Hermione smiled a cheeky grin and then pinched him on the nose lightly. It was their way of affection, as friends that is.

George coughed and started whistling. Fred glared at his brother in warning. George just gave him a knowing look. For the past few days, the twins tried to figure out Fred's "feelings" for Hermione. George came to the conclusion that Fred really likes Hermione. The twin just kept denying George. And the fact still remains that they can't be together, because Ron still likes Hermione. Fred wanted to control himself, not wanting to say anything that wasn't supposed to be said to Hermione. He wouldn't dare lose their friendship, even if it were just a couple of months counting.

"I would have continued the idea of hexing you Fred, but since you've been such a good gentleman at helping me up-" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. They turned scarlet and she continued. "- I'll let it pass."

A smirk came up across her features and she continued to look at Fred while rummaging her robes for something. A victorious look and she pulled out her wand. She examined it with full mischief in her eyes. Then she looked at Fred, still smirking.

"I thought you weren't supposed to hex me?" He asked, trying hard to hide his fear. This was the greatest witch of her time we're talking about. This is Hermione Granger, the straight O's student from Hogwarts. His Miyo, and he knew better than to mess with this witch, especially when she's holding her wand. He backed a few steps, only to stomp on Ginny's foot. ("Hey! That hurt Fred!")

"I won't. But, I can't let you lot missing out all the fun now would I?" She replied while the others' eyes widened. They heard 'lot', meaning, they were gonna be included in this debacle Hermione was about to put up and not only Fred. Her smirk widened. Oh Merlin, Bad sign. Hermione, smirking like that? This is an omen, something bad is gonna happen! Oh Merlin….

She transfigured five rocks into roller blades and with just a simple wave of her wand and obviously muttering an incantation, the 5 shoes were already on each of her friends. She made Fred's special. His came with a full set of pink protectors and helmet with glitters and purple streamers flowing on the sides.

"I'm not a girl Miyo! Remove all of this, this, EWWWWW girly stuff! It burns!" Fred shouted dramatically, trying hard to remove the said stuff off of his body. Apparently, it wasn't working.

"I put a lock on them, so unless you shut your mouth Fred, they'll be stuck like that as long as I want them to. " Hermione said as she sat on a nearby stone.

She smirked again.

Oh God.

With a quick flick of her wand she whispered "Animatum", and the wheels on the roller blades started to move.

Oh God.

The wheels seem to have a mind of their own. The expressions of her friends' faces were just so funny, she couldn't hinder a laugh.

"Her-My-Knneeeeee!" They all shrieked as they waved their hands on all directions, hoping for greater balance. They all looked like penguins, flapping their hands like that. Hermione giggled, holding her stomach. She watched her friends in amusement.

"You are mental woman, totally MENTALLLLL!" George shouted as he came hurtling towards an oak tree. Hermione made a quick swivel eight with her wand and stated: Hintonum and George's roller blades turned the other way. She sighed in relief. That was a close one. She didn't want to harm any of them, she just wanted for them to look funny, which was exactly what was happening now. She pointed her wand away from him and searched for her best friend.

Ginny.

"Herms! Stop this instant!"

Target Spotted

"Hermione. I don't want this! I'm your best friend for Godric's sake!" Ginny shouted. Hermione considered for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She straightened up, wanting to show her next move elegantly. Her eyes roamed the land, looking for her other best friend, the Boy Wonder.

She saw her green eyed friend, looking as if he was really trying to look bad on the roller blades.

_Odd one that Harry_. She thought as she smiled thoughtfully and shook her head in amusement.

She smirked before turning her wand and before the couple knew it, Ginny and Harry were facing each other as their wheels moved forward. Ginny's eyes widened with shock, and fear. Speeding forward, they both screamed. "AHHHHHH!"

_Now, I'm not that dire. They're my friends after all. _Her mind went on.

She flicked her wand and pointed it towards her friends. Ginny stopped abruptly in front of Harry and sighed. "Thanks Hermione!" And Hermione flicked her wand again. Ginny stumbled towards Harry and they fell to the ground.

"Don't mention it!" She shouted back and laughed as Ginny sent her a deathly glare, but was completely replaced with a goofy grin as her cheeks reddened from the embarrassment from falling at Harry. The-boy-who-lived however, well, let's just say he blushed more than Ginny.

She smiled at the view. She loved them. She wanted them to be happy. But sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh just kiss her 'lready Harry!" She shouted. The boy just blushed even more before swooping down to peck Ginny lightly on the lips.

Harry picked Ginny up. "Now let me teach you how to really roller skate."

"You said you didn't know how to?" Ginny asked, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Harry placed a finger above her lips. "Don't tell Hermione that." He looked around to find Hermione watching them with a curious expression etched on her face.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went for her next victim, Ron. While Harry and Ginny exchanged triumphant glances at each other, obviously glad that Hermione wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

Oh, Ron. This would be hell a lot of fun. She thought. Ron stared at her with pitiful eyes while Fred, doing his best not to look obvious, was taking quick glances on the corner of his eye. Ron really looked afraid. Enough to tell her that:

"Hermione, I know we've had our differences, And you know I Love you, I really do. But, all I can say is…

I'M TOO YOUNG TO BLOODY DIE HERMIONE! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! I WANT TO FINISH HOGWARTS! I WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE AT LEAST! OR HAVE WEASLEY BABIES! DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted (A/N: Too Caps Lock-y don't you think?)

Hermione just laughed at her friend, although she did get quite shocked by the way he told her he loved her. Ron never told her that. Ron didn't even bother to show affection towards her, although she didn't mind it. He was like her brother anyways, so it's no big deal. Fred had the large impact on him. Although Ron's saying that he loved her was not that literal, it still bugged him.

"I won't Ron- well, not eventually." She shrugged as she muttered. "Splittano." And smirked. God has she been smirking a lot lately.

Ron's feet parted as if by automatic and as if attempting to make a split. The roller blades' wheels begin to move and Ron was twirling in swirls. He scowled at her, holding his feet to stop from moving. The wheels continued moving though, and the longer, the faster they move. Ron was looking like a tornado now. Although dizzy, he still managed to say the words "You've gone mad! Someone's corrupted you! Merlin Bring the old 'Mione back!"

The brunette chuckled as the ground beneath Ron already formed a drawing of a circle. She finally said "Finite Incantatem." And Ron stumbled on the floor, looking frazzled than ever. "I'll get you for that. Start staying up awake tonight." Ron warned although he had a joking tone in his voice.

"Ah Revenge." Hermione said while laughing manically, now eyeing Fred with interest. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them readily, cracking her fingers in the process as if preparing for a fight. Fred eyed her with worrying eyes. He tried to go as fast possible from the skilled witch that was about to be his opponent.

Even if he tried to swerve the other way, the rollerblades wouldn't allow him, as he was now stuck on the ground, waiting for his death. Panicking slightly, but trying to look not scared, he stood taller and held his ground. He wasn't going to show weakness. He was a prankster, and pranksters never allow themselves to be the one humiliated- not if he can do anything about it.

He coughed. "Well, I'm impressed. You are becoming quite the prankster Miyo. So why don't we just stop all this-"

"THE HELL?" He looked down, as he was slowly heading for the lake.

" MIYOOOOOOO!" He shouted, half mad, half afraid. He couldn't stop his horrible fate.

Hermione rolled on the ground, laughing, as Fred frantically pulled the grass off of the ground. Clutching her stomach, she wiped her eyes and looked for the said redhead. Said redhead, is now heading for the lake. 1…2…3…SPLASH!

Fred's hands bobbed out of the water, and then his head, and then, his shoulders, and the whole rest of his body. He was wearing an evil expression which scared Hermione a little, but she decided to act all smug as to why the whole thing happened. This was because of her. Her very own prank concocted by just a spontaneous moment of thinking, without the help of the twins. She was proud, her first mischief making, by herself.

And she liked it.

"Bloody Hell Woman….." Fred started menacingly. Hermione turned her puppy dog eyes on him. He looked at her, his expression softening. "That was," He sighed as he went towards her.

"The most amazing prank someone has ever pulled on me." He smiled as he ruffled her hair affectionately and sat down beside her. She chuckled and cast a drying charm over him. "What can I say? I learn from the best." She replied smiling.

Fred put away the pink rollerblades, eyeing them with disgust before turning to Hermione and shaking his head. "Miyo, I think I've defiled you. You need to stay away from me, although I think that would be highly impossible since you can't live a day without me by your side." He shrugged with a smirk. She punched him lightly while laughing. "For your information Fredrick Gideon Weasley," She sat more straight and held her head up high. ", I can live up even a whole month without seeing you." She said chuckling while Fred made a fake hurt face. He knew she was just kidding. They were inseparable, just like Fred and George used to be, still are actually. Hermione just became their new edition to the group, and although she was already a part of the twins, she hadn't left her place at the Golden Trio.

They went along well. Hermione was always the center part of the twins, filling the space there as if it was an honor.

During the past few days, Fred and Hermione's friendship bloomed into a more serious partnership. They always complimented each other in a way that true best friends can. Being closer over the days, they always spent each other's company. This bothered Ron all the more. Although truth be told that he was comfortable with this, because it was only about them; him and Fred, George was gradually getting used to the whole Hermione and Fred fiasco, and he was happy that he took part in their friendship. He already grew fond of Hermione, finding out more interesting things about the Gryffindor Princess and understood why his twin had indefinable attractions over this girl. She really was a Gryffindor Princess beneath those bulky clothes he could tell. As for Ginny and Harry, they were completely supportive over Hermione and Fred being as friends. Ginny even stated that with Fred's brilliant tactics, and Hermione's brilliant mind, the two could already rule the world.

Another thing; because of the influence of Fred, people came to notice Hermione more. Fred brought out the fun side about her, no doubt. Her smile was always present when she and Fred were together, and this brought out some jealous glances over the duo. Fred didn't mind, In fact, he felt more proud of himself. Being close to Hermione made him happy. Heck, He even thought he was super lucky to catch the attention of the brunette, considering she was friends with the infamous Harry Potter himself.

As the two watched their friends twirl around the place, obviously taught how to rollerblade by Harry, as smile came to rest on Hermione's delicate face. You looked at Fred, Her eyes twinkling.

"You know, we haven't had this much fun since the first day. What with all the You-Know-Who thing going on." She said while chuckling lightly, as she saw Ron stumble and pull George's hair to steady himself. (I don't plan on getting bald soon you bloody git! Get your hands off of my pretty hair Ron!)

"Well, that's a good thing right?" Fred asked, also chuckling.

"It is." She replied simply and her smile widened. This is what she loved about being with Fred the most; the conversations they have. She loved how he can act serious and be a goofball at the same time. He was like a brother and boyfriend all in one. Not that she liked Fred romantically, but she loved him as her friend. He was already becoming the most important person to her. He was always concerned about her, always wanting to make her smile, but she only liked him as a best friend, didn't she?

They sat in more silence, watching the lake ahead. Apparently, the squid had its day off."So Miyo how's your love life?" He asked out of the blue, not knowing the words have already left his mouth. He cursed himself for that.

"Oh, well not that I have anything good to say about it." She replied nonchalantly while fidgeting with her robes. "People have been, asking me out." She continued while blushing. She sat up more straightly while Fred looked at her like she was an angel sent from heaven, obviously not paying attention at her words at the moment.

"Well, obviously, I've rejected them all." Hermione said sighing.

"Why?" Fred asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I really don't know." She replied shrugging. "Maybe because they're not my type. It's kinda skeptical don't you think? You boys have the weirdest perspectives. I wasn't on the dating list back then, heck I wasn't even close to it! Then, look at me now. It gives me a weird feeling." She said as her brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Well maybe I know, since I'm a boy that is." Fred replied while raising his eyebrows to show her he really did know. Hermione looked at him through questioning eyes, scanning his face as if she could find the answer there. Fred shook his head, chuckling." You really don't notice the obvious do you?" he asked.

"I'll take that as an insult." She replied as she crossed her arms and turned the other way. Fred thought the simple gesture was cute, her acting all snub, but everything Hermione did was cute for him, so he didn't give the subject much thought anymore.

These thoughts about Hermione were getting obsessive for him. Considering his pranks with George didn't satisfy him that much, and his grades, Oh don't even mention them. He knew he was going to fail if he didn't study well. Day dreaming about your best friend in a class session was a bad idea. But he can't even help it. He always thought about Hermione. Her name kept ringing in his head like a mantra.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

"It's kinda cute actually," he said, grabbing her attention after a few minutes of silence and waiting. "The way you don't notice the looks the boys give you when they pass you in the corridors, when they see you in the Great Hall, eating and laughing with your friends. You don't even notice how they like it when you act all Miss-Independent-I-Can-Take-Care-Of-Myself. How you're smart and don't even boast about it, how you look beautiful and try to hide it even though you shouldn't." He said and looked at her with sincere eyes. She did the same for him, although her eyes were filled with gratitude.

She pulled his hand and entwined it with hers while smiling. "How many times have you lied to me again?" She asked.

"I never did." Fred replied smiling. He squeezed her hand for assurance.

"Well then, it's safe to say that I have the best man to be my friend right now." Hermione said, kissing his cheek. It was just a simple kiss, a friendly kiss, a kiss on the cheek, but Fred felt weak afterwards. They continued to watch their friends with amusement. "Want to join them?" She asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned.

"Don't want this color." She muttered as she changed the color of the roller blades to blue and red. She gave the blue one to Fred and they put the shoes on. She grinned at herself. She had never tried roller blades before, save the time she did a while ago. She was afraid. She only watched, but never tried when she got out and played with her muggle friends when she was young. It was like a plague for her. She avoided it dearly, having witnessed an accident by one of her friends. Now, she made sure she wasn't going to be afraid. Now, she was older, stronger, and ready to face a ridiculous fear that stayed at the very bottom of her heart, waiting to be pulled out.

She took one step carefully, shaking. A rock got in her way and she was ready to stumble, when strong hands helped her up.

"You have got to stop being clumsy Miyo." The redhead acknowledged while grinning. She chuckled. Indeed, she was being quite clumsy today.

They spent the whole day riding on the roller blades, Hermione growing fonder of the sport than hating it. Harry taught her how to ride smoothly, while Fred stepped back to catch her if she were to stumble. It was a perfect day, and Fred had a smile plastered on his face the whole time he held Hermione's hand.

"I'm hungry.." Ron complained.

"Okay Ron. Let's just go inside to satisfy your grumbling stomach. Sound good?" Hermione asked the whole group.

"Sure." They all chimed simultaneously.

They all went back to the castle, while Fred held Hermione's hand and the other wrapped her shoulder.

"You don't plan on keeping Hermione for yourself, do you Fred?" Harry asked jokingly. Ron snorted at the truthfulness of it all. Hermione chuckled. It was always like this. Whenever they were together, Fred wanted to be just the two of them. Fred knew he was being selfish, but he just wanted to spend time with his Miyo alone. Just them; as best friends.

"C'mon Boy Wonder, You and Ron had her for 4 years. Give me just this once. I have like, one year at Hogwarts." Fred replied back. He frowned. The twins only had one year at Hogwarts before they leave their school. Meaning, Fred would have to leave Hermione. Meaning, they won't see each other again for a long time. Hermione kissed his cheek again while he tried hard not to turn crimson red.

"I'll visit on the holidays." She reminded him while throwing a cheerful smile at him. He returned it with a cheeky grin. George went to either of their sides, making him the simple wall between the two.

"Where's my kiss?" George said while pouting his lips to add effect. Hermione chuckled and pulled George towards her while she let go of Fred. "Here." She said while kissing his cheek also and pinching his nose lightly.

Harry and the others smiled, knowing that Hermione had the two for best friends. The twins weren't exactly that good of an influence, but they made her happy.

Opening the big doors, they were surprised to see the students already sitting themselves at the tables.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, holding Harry's hand in the process. Harry looked at his muggle watch."Apparently, it's already 11:00 Pm. Brunch time for the students." He said. They all nodded and went towards the Gryffindor table. They all seated themselves. Fred sat beside Hermione (expected), while Ginny sat at her other side, then Harry on Ginny's side. George sat across Hermione and Ron across Fred. Ron was staring at Fred curiously, which made the twin uncomfortable. Eating their brunch with jokes and Happy faces, they recalled the morning's events.

While chewing her food, Ginny said . "I liked the part where Ron made a spilt and twirled around like a ballerina. It was hilarious. Nice touch 'Mione!" And she laughed with the others. Ron turned into a deep shade of red. "And I don't suppose yours was funny? Falling on Harry like that-literally." Ron replied haughtily making Ginny blush also.

"Now now, don't fight my younger siblings, for we all know it was funny, the whole of it." George chimed happily, rising from his seat and making hand gestures. "And don't forget, we had a great time." Fred continued while offering a shoulder to George. The twins smiled.

Hermione stared at her food, trying to hinder the chuckle that wanted to come out of her mouth. The others did the same, stealing amused glances at the twins as they continued to grin like buffoons. Fred eyed them curiously. The twins exchange why-are-they-looking-like-that glances.

"What's that look for?" George asked.

"Well, I suppose you must know that you two have the cutest milk mustaches ever. And that you've got porridge on your sleeves." Hermione said while chuckling.

Fred and George looked at each other. True, they did have mustaches and porridge dirtied sleeves. "Well, we do have cute milk mustaches, no Fred?" George asked, wiping his mouth in the process. So did Fred. "Positive brother. You shouldn't laugh, you should bow down and make us your milk mustache kings." Fred replied with a tsk. He raised his index finger and stood firmly. "We'll be the best milk mustache kings to ever rule Hogwarts!" George shouted which lead to weird glances from the others.

"Probably the only fools to ever be such a thing." Ron said laughing as the twins' cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Hermione stood up and said she needed to go to the library. Fred insisted he'd come too, but Hermione told him she'll be fine. As she walked through the corridors, she heard footsteps and shook her head. _That guy never wants me to be alone._ She thought, very amused that Fred secretly followed her. She turned to a halt, and the boy bumped at her back with an 'oof'. She turned around, a smile tugged on her face and an expression of incredulity plastered on her face.

"Fred this is ridicu- wait, George?" She started and tilted her head to the other side.

"We need to talk Hermione.. ."

**(A/N: Sorry, but school is just a bugger, and I only get to use my own laptop 3 hours a week. My brothers should have their own laptops. They use mine as their own and thus they're the reason it gets all these weird viruses. Anyways, longest update so far *sighs*. Reviews will be nice, they brighten me up *hint hint* :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

"**The Talk"**

**(A/N: Some spells on the previous chapter were all invented BTW)**

Hermione shifted at her seat. They agreed to talk at the library, since no one was around that part of Hogwarts at this time of the day and it felt like they needed to talk in private. She focused her gaze on him for a while, but not having the courage to stay in his penetrating stare she looked away. She didn't know why, but it's as if his eyes were telling her that something was wrong. Seeing the same duplicate of Fred's face felt reassuring, and she relaxed, a confused expression full on her face.

"What is it you needed to tell me George?" She asked. He looked away, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not, but looked at her again, now with a confident decision made. He had to talk to her. This was very important, and he needed to get this out of his mind.

"About…..Fred." He paused, thinking about the right words to say at the moment. Hermione looked at him with concentrated eyes. This could be important.

"What? Did something happen to him? Is something wrong with his studies?" She asked frantically, eyes widening with worry. George chuckled. It was the most George-like thing he's done since they stepped foot in the library. He took a hold of her shoulders and shook her. He made a tsking noise . "You hang out with Fred too much. No, he's safe. Well, except for his studies…" he jerked his head to the side.

"I knew it." She replied, making a hand gesture to make her point. "I have to tutor him! He'll fail if I don't!" She shouted. Madam Pince eyed her with warning eyes, reminding her that she was at a library. She said sorry and blushed. While picking up her things to go and find her best friend, George took her arm and brought her attention back to him." Wait just a minute there Princess. That's not what I came here to talk about."

"Oh, well, what about Fred?" Hermione said, falling back on her seat. George cleared his throat.

"He's been….acting weird lately." He said, fiddling with his nails. He sat more straightly; more businesslike.

"He's been awfully happy whenever you two are together. He keeps hugging you, looking at you, differently." He stated, one by one. "He always does good things for you, always talk to you. Share each others' secrets. It's a disturbing thought." He said, counting with his fingers. "He's changed."

"How come? Isn't that what friends do all the time?" She asked, an inquisitive expression on her face. Was George trying to pin point something? She didn't know. All she knew was George knew more than she did with Fred, since they spent a longer period of time than with her. "Is it bad? That, he's well, um changed?" She asked. She felt out of place now. Maybe George held a grudge at her, for stealing his brother's complete attention to him. Maybe she was never cut out to be with the twins. Maybe this was all a joke. She frowned at the thought.

"Well, it just makes me curious." He quarried. George noticed the way she changed her mood. "It's not bad Hermione. You Probably were the best thing that's ever happened to him. He's just changed a lot is all. You make him happy. It's just…awkward what you guys do." George said while cocking an eyebrow. Hermione stared at him, intent on knowing what he was trying to say.

She sighed. "I'm not good at guessing games George."

"Well, to be direct, you and Fred seem to be awfully close, for best friends that is. It seems like you two are…going out?" He said with an unsure question at the end of his sentence. He'll regret this later, but he needed to know, he needed to tell her, so it would be easier for Fred to figure things out. He had to hear something from Hermione, if she liked Fred or not, If she also questioned what she felt for his twin brother.

"What? No, Fred and I are just best friends. We're just different from others. We understand each other." She replied. She looked at him with incredulity. "You, George Fabian Weasley, draw out the most unfathomable conclusions. Fred and I are not dating." She replied sharply. George held his hands up. "Just Curious 'Mione."

Hermione stood up and sighed. "Now, let's go. Classes will be starting and I don't plan on getting late." She picked up her bag and nodded at George to go out first. He nodded back and headed for the exit. Hermione said her apologies again to Madam Pince, feeling quite ashamed at shouting at her silent sanctuary.

While walking through the corridors, George couldn't help but start a new conversation with all the questions running through his mind." 'Mione, can I ask something?" He said while they turned to another corner.

She sighed. "If it's anything besides Me and Fred liking each other-which is not true, then go ahead."

"Don't worry, it's not about you and Fred. It's about your feelings for Ron." He said smirking. Hermione scrunched up her nose, obviously not wanting this kind of subject. But she would answer honestly anyways. It's not like it was a suspicious topic to encroach upon.

She looked at him for a moment before sighing. "To be quite frank, no, I don't love him, well, not anymore that is." She said while George raised his eyebrows at her. "I know. People say we two were probably the ones to end up with each other. It came to me that we fight a lot, he likes things the easy way, while I like things that could test my abilities. We're not even that compatible." She said while chuckling and shaking her head. "Although, I love him, as a brother nonetheless. I still, have um, strong feelings for him."

"Why?" George asked. He may be getting a little too personal with his questions, but Hermione didn't seem bothered at all. He felt like he was invading Hermione's personal space, but even though, if she answered all his questions, it was safe to say that she trusted him a lot, and he didn't plan on breaking that trust.

"He was my first love." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were not a big deal.

George nodded. He was sure to tell this later to Fred but he felt rather hesitant though. What if Hermione wanted this to be a secret just between them two?"I'm guessing you're not dating anyone right now?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied simply. George stared at her. "How come?" He asked. "Aren't guys asking you out recently?" Hermione shook her head and shrugged. "They're not my type."

"Well, I've heard even the Slytherins were talking about you. Not with their rude remarks, but because they thought you were hot for a bookworm." George said chuckling lightly. "Can't blame them though." Hermione smacked him on the arm and he stopped chuckling. He smiled at her. "What type of guy do you want anyway?" He asked.

"Well." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and smiled. "Someone who's romantic, equally intellectual, kind, funny, a little good feature here and there, someone I can talk to for hours, and someone who's concerned for my well being." She sighed. "I'm getting my hopes up too much that there will be such a guy like that for me in this world. " She shook her head. No, there was definately a guy like that. Fred could be the best example. In fact, it's like she just described Fred as the most compatible person for her.

NO. .

That is just weird. DON'T THINK THAT WAY HERMIONE.

HE'S YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND!

Her conscience screamed at her.

Not that she didn't like Fred, as a friend that is, but she had to admit, Fred was the complete package.

No, it's alright Hermione. Calm down. You're just stating...facts. Facts about Fred being so incredibly handsome, Facts about Fred being so smart and spontaneous, Facts about Fred being such a gentleman, Facts that he's super concerned for you, facts that you like him...

NO YOU CAN'T!

YES SHE CAN!

Gods, two parts of her mind are berating now. This is bloody insane. Was she going nuts?

She sighed while staring into oblivion. She can't possibly like Fred. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. Right.

"No, don't think that way 'Mione. All of us have our own perfect pair. Especially you." He replied ruffling her hair. She was brought out of her probably stupid trance and smiled. George was already becoming a brother to her now. "Thanks George." She said.

"Don't mention it. Fred's giving me a galleon for giving you pep talk." He smirked while Hermione smacked her in the arm again. "I was only kidding Hermione." He said while Hermione giggled.

They came to a two way corridor and had to part ways.

"Well it's been nice answering your inquisition George, but I think you've got to get to class. Seeing as I'm a prefect, you should get to your room." She told him pointing a finger.

"Sure, nice talking to you 'Mione." He replied and they went to their respective classrooms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You did what?"Fred asked frantically, slapping his head in frustration. He couldn't look at his twin in the eye now, being angry at him for not fulfilling their promise.

"Don't get angry at me just because for what I did. It helped Fred. Now I know a lot of things that could help you to get her attention." George said while grinning like a buffoon, oblivious to the fact that his brother was already glaring at him.

"Why do I need to get her attention?" Fred asked with a high pitched voice. "I already get all the attention I want from her. She notices me well enough! I'm her best friend George! Wouldn't that be obvious enough?" He began walking back and forth, fiddling with his hands.

"Don't be stupid Fred. I didn't say to Hermione your undying love for her, if there ever was such a thing." George said through gritted teeth, now fed up with his twin's childish behavior. "You like her. Don't you dare deny it or I will cast you into oblivion if you do." He chastised in his no nonsense voice. Fred just sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said crossing his arms and making a pout expression. George just grinned in triumph, his expression saying 'aha! I told you so'. "Took you long enough to realize bro."

"No it didn't." He argued. "Me and Hermione just became friends by the start of the school year."

"Oh, nevermind what you think." George said smirking.

"So, What did you and Miyo talk about?" Fred asked. He sat down on one of their chairs. No one else was around the room but them. The others were probably in the common room chatting about quidditch. They put a silencing charm around the place so no one would hear them. He may have been angry at his brother for breaking a promise, but at least he did something good out of it. He was very eager to know.

"I think Hermione still likes Ron…." George said with a sigh. He looked at Fred who was currently frowning at the news. George eyed his brother with sympathy. "It's not that much of a shock now is it? Ron was her first love. It only fits." He said while smiling, although the façade he tried to put on didn't work. His voice was obviously filled with sadness. "Cheer up Bro. She only loved him before, now, she only has feelings for Ron. Maybe that'll fade away if you join in the picture." Said George while Smiling.

"And….I also know."

"What?"

"The fact that you're Hermione's type of guy..." George said while grinning. Fred's eyes widened.

"She really said that-?" Fred asked, feeling a bit eager to hear the answer. His face lightened up a bit and he wasn't frowning anymore.

"Well, technically no, but, she did say she wanted a funny, kind, romantic, equally intelligent, and handsome man to be with. So, I guess that would be you." George said with a shrug. Fred rubbed his temples, trying to suck in all the information he was getting.

"Well, I am Handsome." Fred said with a smirk. George nodded in agreement. "We both are Freddie." He corrected. Fred rolled his eyes. "And well, let's face it, I'm obviously smart. It takes a mastermind to perfect those Wheezes we do right?" George nodded again. "I'm kind…..when people are kind to me." Fred said tilting his head. "And I very much care for her." He added.

"So you see. Brighten up brother! You have a great chance at winning her heart." George said happily.

"Yeah, I guess so. But-" Fred said after a few moments of silence.

"But what?" George asked raising an eyebrow. Fred went to his bed and put his hands above his head, a frown taking over his face.

"I'm not Ron."

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry! Harry! Harry Potter! HARRY FREAKING POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermione shouted, looking around frantically. She ran at the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitories. She reached the top panting erratically. _What has that boy got himself into again?_ She thought. Harry, followed by Ron, ran the way to her at full speed. "HERMIONE!" They both shouted. She screamed and before she knew it, she was stumbling backwards.

THUD

THUD

THUD

She fell on the stairs.

She groaned in pain. The boys came running towards her, although taking very careful steps down the stairs.

"Hermione! What happened?" Harry shouted. "Hermione wake up! Wake up you stupid know-it-all WAKE UP!" Ron shouted with Harry.

Her eyes fluttered slightly open. She saw jet black and red hair. She only had a slight headache on her head, or a sprain or something but she was alright. She might have a slight bump in her forehead though.

The boys were shaking her for dear life. Fred and George heard the call of Hermione's name and Fred automatically bustled towards the door. George did the same. They looked down to see Hermione on the floor. Fred nearly jumped down the stairs.

"What Happened to her?" He asked frenziedly. He rushed down towards her laying body and cupped her face. He nearly pushed Ron and Harry out of the way. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine." She breathed out. "Just a slight headache is all."

"Are you sure? You might have broken a bone or something." He said examining her figure slightly.

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine." She said. She tried to stand on her legs and smiled with triumph, only to feel weak on the knees after a minute or so and falling. Luckily Ron was able to catch her from behind.

"Definitely not okay 'Mione." Ron said shaking his head. He picked her up and went towards the common room door. The rest followed and Fred could not hinder the jealous glance his face showed towards his younger brother. They went to the Hospital Wing. When she was placed in a cot, Harry finally asked. "Why were you calling my name Hermione? Something wrong?"

"If Umbridge giving you a whole week's detention is not 'Something Wrong', then well, Oh Harry, everything's A-OKAY!" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry mumbled ashamedly.

"What happened anyways?" She asked, eyeing her bestfriend with curiosity.

"well." Harry bent his head down and shared a glance at Ron, who blushed lightly.

"We sent a dog inside her office. To get those mangy cats off of the headmaster's office. I mean, she's making a horror house out of it! IT'S OBVIOUSLY SICKENING!" Ron reasoned out. Hermione just sighed.

"But it's not a reason enough for you to sabotage her room. You could've been expelled you know!" She chastised.

"We could've gotten away with it."

"Yeah, if only Malfoy didn't see us."

"It was just a brilliant plan."

"And he ruined it."

"Stop it you guys! You two are already sounding like Fred and George." Hermione said making hand gestures.

Fred and George blushed crimson red and Hermione noticed her mistake. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"Okay. Glad you're Okay 'Mione." George said while bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, We couldn't bear if we lost you." Fred added kissing her other cheek.

"It was just a stupid fall guys." She said chuckling.

The night was getting late so Ron, George and Harry said their goodbyes to Hermione, but Fred stayed.

"Fred, you can go to your room. I'm perfectly fine." She said.

"No, I want to stay here with you." He replied, hopping in the bed beside her.

(A/N: That was supposed to be worth 2 chapters, but it was too short so I made it into 1 chapter. I know, It's dialogue-y sorry. xD)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know it's been like millions of years since I continued this fic. But I got so put down at one review that I decided I suck at writing. I would've continued this earlier, but the mentality of it all just came dwindling down to the fact that people out there would hate my work D: . I'll continue through it all though. Because I love doing what I do, Even if I'm not good at it. **** . I think a year or more of reading fanfiction and books would be enough support to let me in on how to handle my writing style and what not. All I'm saying is that, I'm not stating myself as someone better than any writer out there. I'm just presenting my work at what little knowledge and skill I can provide readers out there. (if there are any readers out there who'll notice my work). This is just a getaway for my imagination. Read it if you want to, Because I'm not forcing anyone to do so **

Disclaimer: yeah. You know I'm not JK Rowling right?

CHAPTER 7: She's cute

Fred just stayed that way; immobile. It was already morning and he didn't want to wake the princess sleeping beside him yet. Not when he could catch an ample view of her exquisite face. The redhead could already count the number of freckles Hermione had on her delicate face. They covered her face like constellations in the sky. Next time he was sure to bring a quill and play connect the dots with her face. That is, if he wanted to get hexed into oblivion, which sure is not a nice option compared to the state he was experiencing now. As he stared at her small nose, he couldn't help thinking about how he would pinch that nose whenever he felt like it. It was because of the fact that only he had the privilege to share the said gesture with the witch. He smiled. His stare moved from her nose, to her plump and rosy lips. He could feel her breath from the proximity of their faces from each other. He inhaled the minty scent with much adornment. Despite her busy nature, the brunette couldn't go a day without brushing her teeth at least four times a day. The witch was organized, and at the same time, clean and proper. Removing his occupied thoughts away, he continued to stare at her lips. He suddenly had the urge to go and kiss her. It was a preposterous idea, even to someone without the proper state of mind. He would remember the story "Sleeping Beauty" his Miyo once told him during their mealtime breaks, leading him to question every bit of the story and earning a poke on the ribs every time he did so because of his annoying bearing. He wouldn't mind being her prince, even if it means facing a horrid dragon just to save her from being trapped in her dreadful tower. He was fit for the part anyway.

_Kissing her wasn't that bad. In fact, it was great. Even if it was a peck on the lips._

He blushed remembering that incident and the whole weather wheezer fiasco. It had been a couple of days since that happened and he could vividly remember every detail of the events of that day. He chuckled to himself. Hermione was right. He acted like a total git back then. He stopped chuckling when he heard something shift. It was her feet. He was now expecting for her to wake up. He knew well enough that when his Miyo was about to wake up, she would rub her feet together, in an up and down motion. More or so like riding a bike. He asked her why she did the gesticulation, in which she didn't really answer him at first, was because when she was 8, she stayed awake up all night reading books about princesses. The next day, her dad went home saying he had a present for her. It was a bike. She was so thrilled to try the bike but was also tired to do so. She didn't let her parents know that. When she rode the bike, she felt a bit sleepy and slumped to the ground snoring, while still paddling the bike she rode. Her parents came to their daughter only to find her state and laugh at how stubborn Hermione was. Her dad carried her to her bedroom. The next morning, they woke her up and saw her do the gesture of paddling a bike. They never understood why. Neither did her. It was just a fun memory and she proclaims that she found herself highly amusing during those years. She told him that story for the sake of ceasing his inquisition about her weird habit before waking up.

"Hmm." He heard her sigh with content. "Thank you Fred." She said while wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her nose down his chest. Being this close to her body made him nervous. He was trying really hard not to move.

"A-are you awake?" He asked unsure whether or not that was a stupid question. She scrunched up her nose and hugged him tighter in response. "M-Mi-Miyo?" He couldn't contain the way his voice raised into a high pitch. Why was he acting this way? Wasn't he an expert with handling the ladies? He was like a giddy child that had his first crush kiss him on the cheek.

She suddenly opened her eyes and smiled that goofy smile she gave him whenever they were having fun together. "I suppose you slept well?" He asked, noticing the way her mood was in good disposition. She nodded and gave a killer smile that was suddenly changed into a frown.

"Miyo, what's wrong?" Fred asked with a worried look on his face.

"My, legs. Can't. Move them." She spurted out in gasps. She then writhed in pain and clutched her leg for dear life. Fred became frantic when he heard this. Hermione was hurt. He didn't want that.

He got off the cot quickly and turned his heel when he heard a chuckle. He looked back and saw that Hermione was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a quizzical tone and arched a brow.

"You." She replied with a silly grin.

"Hermione, if this is another one of your silly pranks, I swear to the gods I'm gonna have my way with you." He said with a death glare. The brunette stopped laughing and kept quiet. She gave him her most adorable look while pleading through her eyes.

"Oh no. Don't pull that face on me. You're not that irresistible you know." He touted his index finger at her with a stern look. He then got his wand and conjured a feather. She eyed the thing with disgust. She then gave him a face that said have-mercy-on-me.

"You know, it's been a while since you and Mr. Feather saw each other. Maybe you two can catch up on old times?" he asked with a smirk that would have made any Slytherin proud.

"No, Fred." She pleaded. She looked at the offensive thing. "Anything but Mr. Feather."

"But he's missed you." He gushed, using a girly tone. Fred can be such a twat sometimes she thought as she rummaged through her mind on how to get out of this situation. She came up with nothing.

**Nothing.**

Hermione Jean Granger, without a plan. And under these circumstances was when her mind got the interest of dozing off and thinking about other things such as her potions essay that was due next week, which was irrelevant and unneeded at the time being. She was going to experience the wrath of Mr. Feather, in the arms of a certain Fred Weasley. She couldn't think of a way to get around the problem at hand and decided to just come up with a clever retort.

"Well, I didn't miss him. Tell him he should go back to where he came from!" She replied with a firm look on her face.

"And where did he come from Hermione?" He asked in response to what she said and gave him a lopsided smirk.

"Oh I don't know. A chicken maybe?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. This was getting immature. Fred, enjoying this conversation and thinking of saving Mr. Feather for later, chuckled.

"How does he do that then? The chicken may not want him back anymore. For all we know, the chicken may be dead?" He replied. Hermione, trying to keep a straight face and figuring out another comeback, couldn't help but laugh at the mentality of it all.

"I need to find new friends. You are ruining my brains out Fred Weasley." She said while shaking her head. She laughed like the happy Gryffindor she was. Fred couldn't help but laugh too.

"You know what, Mr. Feather doesn't want you anymore." He said while using his wand to burn the thing. Hermione sighed in relief. For a second there she thought she was going to experience her death.

"Good riddance." She spat while eying the ashes.

She went towards Fred and smacked him on the arm.

"Oy! That hurt woman!"

"You should say sorry"

"But, I didn't even do anything!"

"Still, you scared the living mumbo out of me. So say sorry."

"and you didn't?"

"Well, you still scared me."

Fred grumbled something under his breath like "you should at least be thankful I didn't tickle you."

"What was that?" She asked with a discerned look.

"Nothing."

"and?"

"You're Welcome? Ow! Okay, okay. Sorry." He said holding his head. These exchanges were normal for them. They were like siblings when they fought, but they mean no harm to each other.

"Good." Hermione said and smiled, contented that she had her way with him yet again.

_Men are so easy to manipulate_ she thought to herself. Looking at her surroundings, she quirked an eyebrow.

"What time is it?" She asked. She tried to move her body and stand up carefully, not wanting to have a clumsy fall occur. Fred instantly went by her side to accompany her during her easy trek to check if she would be able to stand without quivering and not fall on her arse during the process. For a nanosecond, she almost did fall, but he held her tight and she gained composure.

"Thanks Fred. Think I can already get out from the infirmary?" The brunette asked with an expectant tone in her voice. She was not fond of her surroundings. The hospital wing was a place where you can't do much. She wouldn't be bored if she had a book to read in her hand, but all she could do in this place was mope and sulk in the dread that was her stupidity of falling.

"The mighty Miyo is bored eh?" Fred said with a chuckle. Hermione eyed him with a steady glare and he held his hands up. "Can't a guy state the obvious?"

"In this case, it is highly irrelevant for you to do so."

"What's got my Miyo so riled up then? One minute she was making goo goo eyes with me and the next, she prefers that I'd deserve daggers more than hugs and ki-Oy! Don't throw that pillow! You are one deranged woman Hermione! Don't you-"

THUD

"Dare" He said while a pillow slided down towards his feet. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey then."

"You know Fred, if I was the deranged woman you indicated I were, I might think you've fallen head over heels over me." She said while giggling. I froze at that thought.

"Yeah, haha real funny. Crazyhead." Fred replied with a weird smile. He shoved the conversation down to the bloody ends of his brain where everything was easily forgotten and that nothing mattered down there. What has gotten her so immature and childish all of the sudden?

"You sure you're feeling well? That fall might have wobbled your brainy parts and caused you to lose your plain and sane sanity for all we know."

THUD

"You better stop throwing pillows Miyo. Pillows are gifts of God. They help us sleep better and serve as a reservoir whenever we drool our mouths off and-Oyyyyyyyyyyy! Stop it!" Before he knew it, he was pummeled to the ground by eight pillows. He didn't know a woman could be as strong as she was, let alone for the fact that the infirmary sure had a lot of pillows, and that she could reach those pillows with such a wide distance between the beds. But then again, she was a witch, so there's no doubt there. He heard a series of giggles and laughs that goaded his ego, as he was once again, beaten by a girl.

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey before you kill me woman, If you ever are a human being." He said while fixing his clothes and dusting off the dirt he gained when he made the floor his rolling arena to avoid being ruthlessly killed by a bunch of pillows, by none other than his so called "bestfriend". As if on cue, Madame Pomfrey came to his rescue, or that's what he thought it was, as it made Hermione sane by the moment she stepped in the room.

"What's going on-What are the pillows doing on the floor?" The mediwitch asked Fred with a stern look. He turned to Hermione. "Ask her."

Hermione, being the ever so witty witch that she was, easily came up with an excuse.

"Checked for bugs. I saw my pillow had one and I had to check on the other pillows. Just in case. Wouldn't want the other students to freak out." She replied nonchalantly. She's really quick in her responses and it makes the redhead more doubtful if the girl was indeed a human being.

Madame Pomfrey, seeing as this was Hermione talking and not just some other student, smiled and gave thanks for her help in removing those pesky bugs. She even gave an act of contrition as to why the hospital wing wasn't providing a sanitary place for the students

After all the dilly-dallying conversations about the new medications shown in a book called "The dos and don'ts of magical creature bites " they had, Fred took this as a chance to ask if Hermione was allowed to go out of the infirmary.

"As long as she took her draught last night, then she should be fine. You're allowed to go now dear." The mediwitch told Hermione with a smile on her lips. The Gryffindor Princess couldn't hide the happiness that was evident in her eyes. Fred could already imagine her yelling "Freedom!" by the look she was having now.

They left the hospital wing and Hermione headed straight to the Great hall.

_Oh, she must be hungry. That explains her odd behavior earlier. _ Fred thought to himself.

"Hey Miyo, I don't suppose you would want to wait for me now would you? Not with the pace you're walking with." He saw her dash towards the Great Hall's doors.

"Or running, if you would put it." He mumbled and ran after her.

Hermione waited for Fred to the doors. Her tummy was making gurgling sounds and it didn't please her one bit. When Fred catched up with her, he smiled.

"Couldn't wait enough to get your fill huh?" He asked.

"Well, if it wasn't evident enough, you could barely avoid hearing my stomach making all kinds of weird noises. So yeah, you could say I'm quite famished." They laughed and went inside the Great hall. They looked for Harry and Co. in the Gryffindor table and seated themselves right beside them. Hermione took hold of anything she could grab onto and stuffed it into her plate. The others eyed her peculiarly.

"quite hungry are we 'Mione? You outdone my brother into stuffing his plate with the most food I've seen a man eat, and that's saying something." George commented and Hermione blushed.

"Being in the infirmary a long time made me hungry. I could eat a horse." The brunette replied while eating spoonful's of mashed potatoes. "And I was hoping that my friends would've visited me before they left for breakfast."

"Believe me when I say we were going to, but we heard noises and shouting outside the door and thought better of it not to disturb your fit between Fred." Harry replied. For once, he didn't come barging in to save the day.

"Yeah Hermione. What were you fighting over? I heard something like pillows, but my ears couldn't determine." Ron said and had a frazzled look on his face; although months ago he would've barged in the hospital wing and told Fred to sod off, but he got used to them throwing their witty comebacks at each other. Sometimes, he would even enjoy seeing them fight, but he knew those words were not meant.

"What about pillows? Ginny asked, arching a brow. They all turned expectantly at Hermione for a reasonable answer, whom was still trying to swallow her food by trying to drink pumpkin juice. After a few minutes of waiting, she replied them with a look of 'don't-look-at-me-ask-him'. She turned her head towards Fred.

Fred, thinking that he would not want the others to know he was pummeled to the ground by a bunch of pillows that were thrown by a girl, replied with a "Meh. Some stupid pillow fight."

Hermione eyed him speculatively, cheeks full of muffins. She swallowed her food.

"Some stupid pillow fight?" She asked incredulously. That wasn't just "some stupid pillow fight". It was the very means of the fact that Fred Gideon Weasley was and always will be, beaten by her, and that muscles don't always say something. Fred looked at her; pleading for her to spare his ego. She thought this over and smirked. The Gryffindor Princess smirks. Fred remembered the last time he saw that bloody move of her lips. It was the day he sought over his wits and yet had lost all sanity because of the fact that he was pranked. By a girl. A girl named Hermione Granger. Normally, he would brush the thought as if it was nothing, but the woman was evil.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He loved her more because of that.

Wait-wha-?

When did it cross the line and his mind had to say the "L" word?

Apparently now, because he thought about it minutes ago.

"Well Fred here, our ever most endearing prankster-"She saw George pout and added "whereas George is better in filling the role in,"

She continued when she saw the twin smirk at her bestfriend. "Got walloped down the ground by pillows. I wouldn't have stopped but I saw pleading in his eyes and so I did. "

The others laughed at him whilst he got ridiculed by the comments he received after Miyo's ego killing story.

Oh, she was evil and conniving and manipulating and crazy alright. Her lust for accomplishing pranks made him scared; but he was proud. After all, she did learn from him. She acquired the characteristics of any great prankster out there and she was mastering her skills for tricks and embarrassing others like mastering her new charms lesson.

He could say the least.

Oh yeah. He was inlove alright.

**Author's endnotes: Sorry for all grammatical errors and whatnot. Since I've missed writing and it has been clearly two years since I continued to do so, I want to say thanks to those few who reviewed even though they knew chances of me continuing my stories were slim. And I hope to complete them someday. I'm just starting off slow. Sorry for those who didn't get the update they wanted to. I'm so sorry **


End file.
